


Sana og Yousef

by Jarkinn



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: F/M
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-07-11 06:12:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 20,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15966347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jarkinn/pseuds/Jarkinn
Summary: Dette er hva som kunne ha skjedd hvis Yousana ikke hadde skjedd i sesong 4. Hvis det i sesong 4 kun hadde vært sporadiske samtaler mellom Yousef og Sana, men ingen meldinger, han hooka ikke med Noora på Syng og de har ikke kommet på flørte-stadiet.





	1. En meget uventet gave

Sana var rastløs i dag. Hun prøvde å lese en bok, men hun klarte ikke helt å samle tankene. I går hadde hun vært helt oppslukt i boka, men akkurat nå var tankene hennes helt andre steder, hun visste ikke selv hvor. Hun reiste seg og gikk litt frem og tilbake på rommet sitt, tittet ut av vinduet og lurte på om hun skulle gå en tur ut. Hun hadde vært sånn i hele dag, eller hvertfall helt siden lunsj.

De hadde spist lunsj sammen, siden alle var hjemme for en gangs skyld. Mamma hadde spurt om de hadde noen planer. Elias fortalte da at Yousef hadde kommet hjem fra Tyrkia i går og at de hadde tenkt å treffes i dag. Mamma hadde foreslått at Yousef skulle spise middag hos dem og Elias hadde sagt at han skulle se om det passet. Da mamma spurte Sana om hva hun hadde for planer svarte hun bare vagt at hun sikkert skulle treffe jentene. Bare for å si noe egentlig, hun visste at Chris var på hytta, Eva besøkte faren sin i Bergen og Noora var på en av sine sjeldne turer til Mjøndalen «for å vise foreldrene mine at jeg fortsatt lever» som hun sa. Vilde var i byen, men av en eller annen grunn nølte Sana med å kontakte henne og spørre om de ville finne på noe. Hun var veldig glad i Vilde, for all del, men enkelte dager var hun ikke helt i humør til å være sammen med bare henne.

Hun hadde sendt en melding til Jamilla, men hun var på shopping med en annen venninne og selv om hun hadde sagt at Sana også kunne joine dem, så var ikke Sana helt så desperat at hun ville være tredje hjul på vogna. Hun satte seg ved skrivebordet. Det var veldig sjelden hun kjedet seg så hun visste liksom ikke hva hun skulle finne på. Hun så på bøkene og papirene på bordet, men ingenting fanget interessen akkurat nå. Det beste hadde vært å komme ut av huset og ikke sitte her og vente på......ja, hva var det hun ventet på egentlig? Hun visste ikke det engang. Den tanken strøk henne at hun kunne sjekke hva Isak og Even holdt på med, men hun avviste den med en gang. Det ble jo bare så desp. Greit nok å snakke med Isak når de gikk på skolen, men ikke i sommerferien da. Selv om det bare var litt over en uke igjen til skolen skulle begynne så ble det litt feil å kontakte Isak nå når de ikke hadde hatt noe sånn kontakt i hele sommer.

Hun vurderte på om hun skulle skrive på fb-gruppa til basketballen om noen ville komme og spille. Men hun stoppet seg selv da hun husket at forrige gang hun gjorde det var det bare to som svarte og de kunne uansett ikke. Når 20 stk hadde sett det og bare to svart, ja da følte hun seg ikke så velkommen.

Sana fòr sammen da det ringte på døra. Hva gikk det av henne i dag da? Hun pleide knapt å ense ringeklokka til vanlig. Litt etter hørte hun stemmer på gangen, Elias, Yousef, mamma og pappa. Da hadde velkomstgjengen samlet seg. Stemmene døde litt bort igjen. Hun satt litt og vippet på stolen foran skrivebordet. Skulle hun prøve seg på boka igjen?

15 min senere kastet hun boka fra seg. Hvordan kunne en bok være så spennende den ene dagen for å være så uinteressant den andre dagen? Nei, hun kunne ikke sitte inne lenger. Hun måtte ut og få frisk luft. Det fikk ikke hjelpe at alle hun kjente var opptatt, hun fikk bare gå ut og skyte litt på kurven eller rusle en tur. Da hun endelig hadde bestemt seg, brukte hun ikke mye tid på å gjøre seg i stand. Plutselig kjentes det ut som om hun knapt kunne puste i rommet, hun måtte ut så fort som mulig for å få luft. Så hun gikk raskt mot døra og rev den opp, bare for å kollidere med Yousef som akkurat da stod like utenfor døren hennes.

«Å.....hei» Sana ble stående. Hun visste ikke helt hva hun skulle gjøre. Bli stående? Gå inn igjen? Gå forbi?

«Hei!» Yousef var tydeligvis blitt helt tatt på senga og brukte noen sekunder på å komme seg. «Jeg skulle faktisk akkurat til å banke på»

«Javel?» Nå var det Sana sin tur til å bli, om mulig, enda mer overrasket.

«Ja, eller jeg visste ikke om du var inne da. Eh. Jeg tok med meg litt tyrkisk godteri sånn i tilfelle dere liker sånt.» Først da så Sana at han holdt en liten eske i hånden, en hvit eske med rødt bånd på.

«Det er sikkert fint. Mamma er nok på kjøkkenet, du kan gi den til henne.» Sana var fortsatt ganske lost, hun var på vei ut, hun trengte luft og hun skjønte fortsatt ikke hvorfor Yousef hadde tenkt å banke på rommet hennes.

«Åja» Yousef ble synlig flau og så ned. Så tok han sats: «Den er jo egentlig til deg da.»

«Til meg?» Sana brukte noen sekunder på å prosessere dette. Han hadde med gave til henne?

«Ja, eller jeg hadde med en annen eske også, til de andre. Men......altså.......jeg tenkte at du kanskje ville ha din egen» Yousef som alltid var så trygg og rolig virket plutselig ganske usikker. Men så glimtet det i øynene hans «da slipper du å konkurrere med Elias om de beste bitene».

Sana smilte litt ufrivillig, «ja, jeg var på vei ut, men jeg kan jo sette den på rommet slik at Elias ikke finner den». Hun tok esken, gikk tilbake inn på rommet og satte den på skrivebordet. Da hun snudde seg for å si noe mere til Yousef var han forsvunnet. Hun hørte at han snakket med noen på kjøkkenet.

Det gikk plutselig opp for henne at hun ikke hadde takket han for gaven og hun vurderte å gå etter han. Men det ville bare bli kleint. Av en eller annen grunn hadde hun på følelsen at de andre ikke visste at hun hadde fått gave og hun ville i hvert fall ikke fortelle dem det. Så hun gikk ut på gangen, tok på seg skoene og gikk ut. Men hun hadde ikke slikt hastverk nå, hun gikk tenksomt og rolig, ballen glemte hun og hun ville nok ikke hatt fokus på å treffe kurven en eneste gang slik sinnstemning som hun var i nå. Da mamma sendte melding og spurte om hun skulle spise middag sammen med dem, sa hun at hun var sammen med venninnene og kom til å spise når hun kom hjem.


	2. Takk for gaven

Sana stod på kjøkkenet og ventet på at tevannet skulle koke. Hun hadde avtalt med jentene at de skulle treffes nå, dagen før skolestart. Hun skulle bare ha en kopp med te og litt brød før hun gikk av gårde. Elias hadde guttegjengen på besøk, hun hadde ikke truffet noen av dem, men hun hadde hørt dem tydelig nok. Hun stod ved kjøkkenbenken og leste i avisa da hun plutselig ble vekket opp av et «hei» bak seg. Det var Yousef, han stod der i en hvit, langermet genser som passet godt til det mørke håret hans. 

«Å, hei». Med en gang Sana sa dette lurte hun på om Yousef ville synes det var dumt at det eneste hun kom på å si hver gang hun så han var «å hei».

«Jeg kom bare for å ta meg et glass vann» Yousef var hjemmekjent på kjøkkenet så han gikk bort til skapet, tok et glass og skrudde fra springen og lot det renne. Det tok alltid litt tid før vannet ble kaldt nok til å drikke. «Men....eh....har du smakt på godteriet?»

Sana skjønte at her var hennes gyldne øyeblikk, hun hadde gått rundt i en uke og vært irritert på seg selv fordi hun glemte å takke for boksen, kanskje Yousef trodde hun var uhøflig.

«Nei, ikke enda»

Yousef hevet øyenbrynene. «Neivel. Liker du kanskje ikke sånt?» Han fikk en liten rynke i pannen.

«Joda, jeg liker det veldig godt. Det var bare det at jeg ikke pleier å ta imot ting uten å si takk og jeg var så satt ut sist at jeg glemte det. Så jeg har ikke villet spise det.........Men du – tusen takk for gaven!»

Yousef smilte. «Du er høflig som alltid. Velbekomme til deg da.  Håper ikke Elias har funnet boksen da.»

Sana lo litt: «Nei, den står jo fortsatt på rommet mitt.»

«Da er det fritt frem for deg nå da, siden du har takket» Yousef smilte fortsatt, men før Sana rakk å finne ut hva hun skulle svare, ropte Mutta fra det andre rommet. Yousef blunket mot henne «plikten kaller»

 


	3. Møte i regnet

Det regnet, silregnet faktisk. Typisk høstkveld, det var ikke helt mørkt enda, men det virket sånn på grunn av regnet. Sana gikk av bussen, irritert på seg selv fordi hun hadde glemt paraplyen. Hun var allerede våt fra da hun gikk fra treninga til bussen og nå hadde hun igjen å gå i 10 min før hun kom hjem. Jaja, hun kunne skifte hjemme. Hun gikk fort for å komme hjem så fort som mulig, økte volumet på musikken hun hørte på. Fint å gå i takt med musikken, hun måtte se ned for å ikke få alt regnet i ansiktet, så hun fokuserte bare på å gå i takt med musikken og se på asfalten. Den mørkegrå fargen passet med de mørke tankene hennes. Hun prøvde å trenge litt bort tankene hun hadde hatt på bussen, men merket at stemningen var der fortsatt selv om hun klarte å ikke tenke for mye på alt som hadde skjedd på treninga.

Boms – der rundet hun hjørnet og gikk rett på en person i mørk jakke.

«Å, unnskyld.»

Sana så opp da hun hørte den kjente stemmen.

«Yousef?»

«Hei, er det deg Sana? Jeg så deg ikke, du kom så fort rundt hjørnet. Det var ikke meningen å gå sånn på deg.»

«Det var jo like mye min feil som din, jeg så bare rett ned og tenkte ikke engang på å se meg for»

«Men det går bra med deg?» De hadde blitt stående litt fra hverandre, nå tok Yousef et skritt nærmere og strakte ut armen slik at paraplyen han hadde skjermet dem begge fra regnet. Sana var fortsatt litt satt ut etter å ha truffet på han så uforberedt, og det ble ikke bedre av at han kom så nært henne. Hun var ikke vant til å ha gutter så nært.

«Bra? Joda.....sikkert.» Sana visste ikke helt hva han mente.

«Du fikk ikke vondt vel?»

«Å, av å kollidere med deg? Neida, det går helt fint.» Nå var Sana med og smilte litt opp mot Yousef.

«Puh, det var bra.» Yousef så ned på treningsbagen hennes, den hadde hun sluppet på fortauet i all oppstandelsen. «Vært på trening?»

«Ja, første treningen etter sommerferien.»

«Var det gøy å begynne igjen?»

«Ja.....det var jo det.» Sana hadde tenkt å svare han slik hun alltid svarte når folk spurte om basketballen. -Joda, det er gøy. Ja, jeg trives der. Veldig godt miljø. Det gikk liksom litt på autopilot akkurat det der. Men Yousef så på henne og hun fikk en følelse av at han kunne lese tankene hennes og hun ble av en eller annen grunn litt usikker og kom med et mye mer nølende svar enn hun hadde tenkt.

«Sikker? Du virker ikke helt overbevist.»

«Altså, å spille basket er jo gøy. Men så er det jo så mye annet også.....laget, hallen, treneren.... Men det er veldig bra altså.» Æsj, at hun ikke klarte å få den siste setningen til å høres overbevisende ut.

Yousef så fortsatt på henne med det granskende blikket sitt. Hun ville fortsette hjem, men hun ville også stå her under paraplyen med Yousef. Det ble en stillhet. Vanligvis taklet Sana slike stillheter ganske bra, men med Yousef ble hun litt usikker. Hva tenkte han? Han så fortsatt på henne, uten å si noe.

Og før Sana visste egentlig hva hun gjorde så hadde hun bust ut med alt som plagde henne. Med den nye treneren, han som ikke hadde et så godt rykte på seg, men som de fikk fordi den gamle fikk tilbud om å trene et herrelag. Om at han hadde brukt den første treningen til å, foran alle, spørre om hun måtte ha på det «skautet» på trening. Og da Sana hadde svart at det ikke hadde vært noe problem før og at de kunne diskutere det etter at han hadde sett henne spille, følte hun at han ble nedlatende mot henne. Og det som var aller mest sårende var at det ikke var noen av jentene på laget som stod opp for henne. Akkurat der og da hadde Sana virkelig trengt at noen av dem sa at de ikke syntes det var noe problem. Sana fikk tårer i øynene da hun fortalte om det, hun var faktisk ikke klar over at hun var så sint fortsatt. Heldigvis var hun så våt av regnet i ansiktet at Yousef kanskje ikke la merke til det. Han stod bare og lyttet. Sa noen ord her og der, viste henne forståelse og støtte. Etterpå lurte Sana på hva i all verden hadde fått henne til å buse ut med alt dette. Vanligvis fortalte hun ikke slikt til en levende sjel, hun prøvde bare å glemme det, kanskje hun tok det opp når hun ba. Men hun prøvde å ha med «imam Valtersens» ord og prøvde å tenke at hun bare måtte tåle de dumme spørsmålene. Men i dag hadde det virkelig blitt litt mye for henne. Og nå gikk det utover stakkars Yousef som stod ute i regnet og hørte på alt hun hadde å si.

«Sorry, det var ikke meningen å belemre deg med slike bagateller.»

«Det er da ikke noe å unnskylde, jeg skjønner deg godt. Det er jo endel slike ting som vi gutter sjelden tenker over at dere jenter må tåle.»

«Det går jo bra da, jeg vet ikke helt hvorfor jeg ble så sint på grunn av dette i dag. Beklager. Eh. Jeg får vel komme meg hjem.»

«Men du har ingen paraply og du er jo helt klissvåt. Skal jeg følge deg hjem?»

«Nei, det går fint, nå er det jo bare to kvartaler. Jeg har oppholdt deg lenge nok.»

«Det er helt chill det altså.»

«Ja, men du trenger ikke det. Men – takk for at du hørte på meg klage da. Og – ikke si noe om dette til Elias eller mamma og pappa. De kommer bare til å gjøre en stor sak ut av det.»

«Anytime. Og jeg sier ikke noe, sverger, kors på halsen altså.» Yousef smilte igjen.

«Takk. Vi ses.» Sana tok opp treningsbagen og gikk hjemover. Hun så rett frem nå, hadde fått et nytt pågangsmot. Hun smilte litt og glemte helt å irritere seg over våte sko og regn på nesa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beklager ventingen, men da blir det to kapitler som plaster på såret.   
> Setter stor pris på kommentarer og innspill.


	4. Gjenglemt niste

Jentegjengen gikk over skoleplassen på Nissen. Det var nydelig høstvær i dag og de hadde bestemt seg for å spise nista ute. Sana og Noora gikk bakerst og diskuterte en stil som de skulle levere i norsken i neste uke.

«Yousef – Hei!» Stemmen til Vilde skar gjennom samtalen og fikk Sana til å skvette opp.

Joda, der stod han, Vilde og Eva ga han en klem og fra Chris fikk han en high-five. De hadde ikke sett han siden Eva sin bursdagsfest, men de hadde hverken glemt navn eller utseende.

«Hva gjør du her?» Eva gikk rett på sak. Yousef nikket til Noora og Sana da de kom bort til. Sana ble stående litt bak de andre jentene, han tittet bort på henne og smilte litt. Nesten som om det var et hemmelig smil bare til henne, hun visste at det var idiotisk å tenke sånn, men hun kunne ikke noe for det.

«Jeg skal levere nista til den sosete søsteren min som glemte den hjemme i dag tidlig.» Yousef smilte.

«Går søsteren din på Nissen?» Sana ble overrasket, hun hadde ikke hørt noe om det.

«Ja, det vil si, hun har jo bare gått her en uke da. Hun er førstiss.»

«Å, da skjønner jeg.»

«Der kommer hun.» Yousef så mot den nærmeste inngangen der en jente kom mot dem. Sana hadde ikke sett henne før og ville nok ikke skjønt at det var søsteren til Yousef. De var ikke så veldig like. Hun hadde langt, mørkt hår som bølget når hun gikk bortover, en kort lyseblå olajakke med en hvit topp under og mørkeblå jeans. Hun var pen.

«Hei. Jeez! Du har ikke vært her 5 min før du har begynt å flørte med jentene.» Jenta stoppa foran Yousef og så på han med et ertent blikk. Yousef ble litt rød.

«Jeg kjenner dem fra før. Dette er Sana, søsteren til Elias, og venninnene hennes: Noora, Eva, Chris og Vilde. Og dette er søsteren min, Mirjam», det siste sa han til jentegjengen.

«Hei.» Det var nesten et unisont kor.

«Hei. Jeg visste ikke at han kjente noen andre på Nissen. Hvilket trinn går dere på?»

«Tredje.»

«Å, dere er russ i år.» Mirjam så på dem med tydelig ærefrykt.

«Her er nista di. Jeg må stikke for å rekke forelesning.»

«Forelesning? Jobber ikke du i barnehage?» Sana så overrasket på Yousef.

«Joda, men jeg har permisjon nå, jeg studerer til å bli barnehagelærer»

«Å, det høres kult ut.» Eva hørtes veldig entusiastisk ut.

«Tusen takk for nista da, brutter.» Mirjam vinket farvel til Yousef som skyndte seg mot porten. Så snudde hun seg til jentene. «Vi ses sikkert på gangene.» Og dermed gikk hun mot døren hun hadde kommet ut av.

Jentene ruslet videre, fant et sted i sola for å sitte. Av en eller annen grunn hadde Sana helt glemt den norske stilen hun og Noora hadde snakket om.


	5. Følget hjem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sana treffer Mirjam etter en fest og må hjelpe henne ut av en knipe.

Sana så på klokka, hun ville fint rekke trikken. Hun hadde lovet mamma å komme hjem med siste trikk og det løftet hadde hun tenkt å holde selv om jentene prøvde å foreslå at de kunne spleise på taxi for henne om en halvtime for akkurat nå var det så gøy. Det var skoleårets første store fest, fredag før høstferien, og hele skolen (eller hvertfall de festeglade) hadde samlet seg på et utested russestyret hadde leid. Først skulle det bare være for russen, men så spredte ordet seg så fort og de så at det var økonomisk lønnsomt å selge flere billetter, så da ble det en skolefest. Og ja, det hadde vært gøy, men det var også greit å dra nå. Hvis hun kjente jentene rett så var det ikke så lenge til de dro også.   
Sana gikk fort rundt hjørnet og syntes det var deilig å komme litt unna bråket fra festen. Det var deilig å komme ut i den kjølige, friske luften etter å ha vært så lenge inne i et tettpakka lokale med alkoholdunstende mennesker. Hun hadde akkurat tenkt å putte litt musikk i ørene da hun hørte snufsing og la merke til en mørk skikkelse som satt i et hjørne mellom huset hun kom ut ifra og nabohuset. Det var en jente, hun satt på huk og gråt og det mørke håret falt som en foss over hendene hun holdt for ansiktet. Sana kunne jo ikke gå forbi uten å sjekke dette.  
«Hei. Kan jeg hjelpe deg med noe?»  
Jenta så opp og trass i det tårevåte oppsynet og maskaraen som var godt klint utover, kunne Sana kjenne igjen Mirjam, Yousefs lillesøster. Hun gikk nærmere og satte seg på huk ved siden av.   
«Hva er det som er problemet?»  
Det tok en stund før Mirjam klarte å svare. Hun hikstet et par ganger, men så så hun opp på Sana:   
«Jeg vet at jeg ikke skulle ha blitt full, men så ble det bare sånn og nå tør jeg ikke dra hjem».   
Sana strøk henne over håret og ned ryggen. Hun visste ikke helt hva hun skulle si, men hun skjønte at den trikken måtte bare kjøre uten henne, hun kunne ikke gå fra Mirjam slik hun var nå.   
«Fortell hva som skjedde»  
«Jo, jeg har jo lovt mamma å ikke drikke og komme hjem med siste buss. Og nå sitter jeg her og bussen har gått og mamma kommer til å få vite alt sammen».   
«Tror du det blir veldig mye styr?»  
«Ja, eller nei. Kanskje ikke så mye styr. Hun kommer ikke til å stenge meg inne akkurat, men hun kommer til å bli så sykt skuffa. Og jeg har ikke lyst til å skuffe henne. Hun ble så lei seg da Yousef sluttet å gå på moskeen da han gikk på videregående og jeg vet at hun er redd for at det samme skal skje med meg på videregående. Og da blir hun så lei seg. Og jeg VIL jo egentlig ikke drikke engang»  
«Hvorfor gjorde du det da?»  
Mirjam svarte ikke helt med en gang, hun satt og tenkte seg litt om.  
«Jeg ville jo bare gjøre som alle de andre. Jeg har blitt kjent med noen kule jenter og vi skal kanskje ha russebuss sammen og jeg har liksom ikke fått sagt dem at jeg er muslim. Og så spurte de om jeg ikke ville ha, jeg hadde jo ikke med noe, men så ga de meg øl og jeg var redd for at de ikke ville ha meg med hvis jeg ikke drakk.»  
«Hvor mye drakk du da? Du virker ikke så veldig full»  
«Bare to øl. Jeg orket ikke mere, det smakte så vondt»  
«Tror du mammaen din legger merke til det da?»  
«Jeg tror det. Uansett så har jeg jo grått masse nå og det legger hun i hvert fall merke til og da vil hun spørre og grave om hva som har skjedd»  
«Det er sant»  
«Og hun sa at hun skulle være oppe til jeg kom hjem med siste buss, så nå tør jeg ikke dra hjem»  
«Vi skal nok finne en løsning på dette. Jeg visste ikke at du var muslim. Jeg har ikke sett deg i moskeen»  
«Det er litt forskjellig hvilken moske vi går i, ettersom hvem vi går sammen med. Men jeg har sett deg. Sammen med Elias og foreldrene dine.»  
«Javel, jeg visste jo ikke at du var søsteren til Yousef før for noen uker siden så jeg har kanskje sett deg uten å legge merke til deg».   
«Sikkert»  
«Hvorfor tror du ikke jentene vil være sammen med deg hvis de får vite at du er muslim?»  
«De virker bare så kule og moderne og det er så mange som ser ned på muslimer. Og siden jeg ikke bruker hijab og har på ganske moderne klær så synes det ikke utenpå meg.»  
«Det er jo sant, jeg visste jo heller ikke at du var muslim. Men har de sagt noe negativt om muslimer da?»  
«Nei, vi har liksom ikke snakka noe særlig om det. Jeg har jo bare nettopp blitt kjent med dem, så jeg hadde jo lyst til å gjøre et godt førsteinntrykk på den første festen. Det ble jo ikke akkurat sånn. Nå gidder de sikkert ikke være sammen med meg mere»  
«Men du har jo ikke gitt dem en sjanse da. Du vet jo ikke hva de mener om det før du gir dem en sjanse».  
«Nei, det er kanskje sant» Mirjam ble sittende en liten stund å se ned. Så kom hun plutselig på noe.   
«Men du, kan du være så snill å ikke si noe til noen om dette? Jeg vil virkelig ikke at mamma skal få høre det.»  
«Selvfølgelig sier jeg ikke noe. Men vi må jo løse problemet med hvordan du skal komme deg hjem. Jeg skulle gjerne latt deg sove hos meg, men da blir hun vel bare enda mer mistenksom.»  
«Ja, det går ikke.»  
De ble sittende litt og tenke.  
«Har du aldri drukket?» Mirjam tittet fort bort så Sana, men så så ned igjen.   
«Nei.»  
«Aldri hatt lyst til det heller?»  
«Det har jo hendt at jeg har hatt lyst til å prøve, for å se what the fuss is about liksom. Men det har aldri gått så langt at jeg faktisk har gjort det. Jeg hadde ikke venner som drakk før jeg begynte på Nissen og da hadde jeg liksom bestemt meg for å ikke gjøre det.»  
«Det er samme her, på ungdomsskolen hadde jeg bare muslimske venninner, så da var det normalt at vi ikke drakk. Men ingen av dem søkte seg på Nissen. Så jeg har liksom ingen erfaring i å ha venninner som drikker. Og siden jeg ikke hadde sagt noe om det tidligere så ble det liksom så dumt å fortelle dem at jeg er muslim når de sitter der og prøver å gi meg øl.»  
«Det skjønner jeg. Men nå må du høre på meg som har hele to års lenger livserfaring enn deg: du må fortelle dem det og gi dem en sjanse. Kanskje det til og med går bra. Det kan jo selvfølgelig være at det blir noe problemer, men hvis de ikke vil ha deg med i gjengen på grunn av det så er det vel ikke venninner som er verdt å ha»  
Mirjam tittet på henne igjen: «Du synes jeg er naiv?»  
«Nei, det synes jeg ikke. Du er normal. Det er normalt å ville passe inn. Det har vært tider der jeg også har ønsket at jeg kunne vært en «vanlig norsk partyjente» og gjort som alle andre»  
Sana kunne ikke noe for at hun fortsatt kjente et stikk inni seg når hun refererte til det uttrykket Sara hadde brukt den gangen for lenge siden. Selv om hun og Sara var på god fot med hverandre nå, så ville hun aldri glemme den gangen hun gjorde alt for å passe inn på en russebuss.   
«Og hva skjedde da?»  
«Jeg bestemte meg for å stole på vennene mine og det viste seg at de ville være sammen med meg selv om jeg ikke var sånn som dem. Og jo mere jeg åpnet opp jo mere aksepterte de meg. Først ville jeg ikke at de skulle ta spesielle hensyn til meg, så jeg sa ikke at jeg trengte halal kjøtt på pizza eller at jeg av og til trengte å be. Jeg var redd for at de skulle synes det var slitsomt å være sammen med meg. Men da jeg begynte å fortelle dem slike ting så var det ikke noe problem for dem, de støtter meg faktisk.»  
«Får håpe mine venner er slike også»  
«Ja, men hvis det ikke skulle finnes noen førstisser som vil være sammen med deg slik som du er, så kan du alltid komme og henge med meg og venninnene mine. De er faktisk ganske kule»  
Mirjam tittet opp igjen og denne gangen smilte hun et stort, ekte smil. Sana tenkte at hun faktisk var litt lik broren sin likevel, de hadde i hvert fall det samme smilet.   
«Tusen takk, det er fint å vite det»  
Sana ga henne en liten klem.   
Så ble de sittende å tenke litt til. Sana hadde lyst til å si at hun ikke syntes Mirjam skulle drikke oftere, at hun måtte fokusere på å være en god muslim. Men hun visste at dette var hennes ønsker for Mirjam, men ikke nødvendigvis den veien Mirjam ville gå. Så hun trakk pusten dypt, svelget alt hun egentlig ville si og nøyet seg med å si:   
«Men hvis du skal fortsette å drikke på fester så lønner det seg å avtale på forhånd at du skal overnatte hos en venninne, for mammaer er ikke så lette å lure.»  
«Jeg har ikke tenkt å drikke oftere. Jeg lover!»  
«Jeg har ikke tenkt å være politi for deg altså, dette er noe du må finne ut av selv.»  
«Så du dømmer meg ikke fordi jeg gjorde det?»  
«Jeg dømmer deg ikke for å gjøre et feiltrinn. Selvfølgelig skulle jeg, som troende muslim, ønske at du skulle klare å følge islam, men det er jo bare hvis du ønsker det selv. Hvis du ikke lenger tror på de idealene, så vil det jo bli falsk å late som du følger dem. Selv om jeg skjønner det hvis du gjør det.»  
Mirjam satt taus en liten stund og ordene kom sakte og stotrende:  
«Jeg er ikke helt sikker på hva jeg tror på. Det ER jo fristende å gjøre som de andre og de ser jo ut til å ha deg bra uten islam i livet sitt, eller noen tro for den saks skyld. Men på den andre siden kan jeg heller ikke si at jeg IKKE tror. Og jeg vil ikke skuffe mamma og pappa.»  
«Du kommer til å finne ut av det. Alle har jo perioder hvor de tviler litt. Men mens du finner ut av det så kan du jo prøve å gjøre det som volder minst skade. Og hvis valget er mellom å skuffe de som står deg nærmest mot det å muligens skuffe noen venninner du har kjent i et par uker, så er det kanskje ikke så vanskelig?»  
«Det er sant. Og det var virkelig ikke verdt det.»  
«Det betyr jo ikke at du ikke kan endre mening senere. Du må gjøre det som er rett for deg.»  
«Takk, du er veldig klok»  
«Ja, la oss bare si at man kan få ganske mye livserfaring i løpet av to år. Men nå må vi løse problemet vi har foran oss nå. Hvordan skal du komme deg hjem? Kan du f.eks. stole på Yousef?»  
«Ja, det er jeg ganske sikker på. Jeg har faktisk dekket over for han i en lignende situasjon så han skylder meg det.»  
«Har Yousef drukket noengang?» Sana kunne ikke helt se det for seg. Hun mislikte overstadig fulle folk, og tanken på at Yousef en gang hadde vært sånn fikk det til å vrenge seg i henne.   
«Ja, han smakte litt på en fest en gang. Han var ikke så veldig full, men nok til at mamma ville skjønt det. Så jeg snek han inn mens mamma var i dusjen og passet på å holde henne opptatt lenge nok til at han hadde sovnet. Og da hun tittet inn på rommet så hun bare en sovende Yousef og trodde at alt var ok.»  
Plutselig ble Mirjam redd i øynene igjen  
«Å, men dette skulle jeg ikke fortalt deg. Jeg lovte Yousef å aldri si det til noen, det er bare jeg og Elias som vet om det»  
«Jeg lover å ikke si noe om det»  
«Takk. Men jeg er sikker på at Yousef ikke sladrer.»  
«Ok. Da ringer vi han.»

Sana fikk nummeret til Yousef og prøvde å ignorere at hjertet banket litt fortere mens hun ringte. Hun prøvde å fokusere på oppgaven foran seg: hun måtte få Mirjam hjem, det at Yousef ville bli involvert var bare en tilfeldig ting.   
«Hallo»  
«Hei, det er Sana»  
«Sana?» Yousef hadde tydeligvis ikke forventet det.  
«Ja, Sana, søsteren til Elias»  
«Ja, jeg vet jo hvem du er»   
Sana hadde ikke tid til smalltalk så hun gikk rett på sak:  
«Er du et sted hvor andre kan høre deg?»  
«Ehhh, nei, jeg er alene på rommet mitt. Hvorfor det?» Yousef hadde ikke kommet seg over den første forskrekkelsen og dette spørsmålet gjorde han enda mer perpleks.   
«Fordi jeg er sammen med Mirjam og hun tør ikke komme hjem fordi hun vil ikke at mammaen deres skal skjønne at hun har drukket»  
Det ble en liten pause, Sana lot Yousef få fred til å få hode og hale på alle disse opplysningene.   
«Er hun veldig full?»  
«Neida, egentlig ikke. Men hun har også grått, så hvis mammaen deres får se henne så skjønner hun at det er noe»  
«Går det bra med henne? Har det skjedd noe» Sana hørte tydelig bekymringen i stemmen.  
«Neida, ikke noe har skjedd, og det går bra med henne nå»  
«Takket være Sana, hun har trøstet meg» skjøt Mirjam inn som hadde hørt alt.   
«Det var bra. Men hun bør jo komme hjem snart, mamma sitter oppe og venter på henne.»  
Dette var ikke en god nyhet, Sana og Mirjam så på hverandre.  
«Jeg har uansett mistet siste bussen. Men jeg kan komme om en halvtime hvis du kan få mamma til å legge seg så jeg bare kan snike meg inn.» Mirjam hørtes ikke ut som om hun trodde noe på den planen.  
«Det kan kanskje fungere. Hun sitter jo og dupper foran tven. Jeg kan bare si at du er forsinket og prøve å få henne til å legge seg.»  
Sana så straks det svake punktet i den planen: «vil det være naturlig, at du sier det til henne?»  
«Nei, da blir hun bare enda mer mistenksom» Yousef hørtes nedslått ut.  
«Jeg sender henne en melding og så prøver du å få henne til å gå til sengs.» Mirjam derimot øynet nå endelig et håp.   
«Greit, men vent et par minutter slik at jeg er i nærheten når hun får den slik at det blir litt mer naturlig.»  
«Ok.»

Sana la på. Hun kom akkurat på at hennes egen mor forventet at hun kom hjem med den trikken som hadde gått for lenge siden. Hun sendte en melding: mista trikken, kommer hjem snart. Sov godt.

Mirjam viste henne meldingen hun skulle sende: Hei mamma. Jeg mista den siste bussen, sorry, glemte tiden. Jeg kommer hjem om ca 30 min. Sorry, lover at det aldri skjer igjen.   
Sana nikket, men akkurat da begynte hennes telefon å summe. Hadde hun håpet at mammaen hadde lagt seg så tok hun helt klart feil.  
«Hei mamma»  
«Hei. Hva er det som skjer? Hvordan skal du komme deg hjem hvis du mista trikken? Hvor er du?»  
«Jeg er fortsatt nede på festen. Men jeg finner en måte å komme meg hjem. Ikke noe stress.»  
«Men Sanya, jeg vil ikke at du skal gå alene ute etter midnatt. Jeg kan be Elias hente deg.»  
«Neida, jeg tar en nattbuss, eller taxi eller noe sånt. Elias trenger ikke hente meg. Jeg må uansett følge noen hjem først.»  
«Hvem da? Noora? Eva?»  
«Neida, en jeg ikke kjenner så godt.»  
«Nå er det noe du skjuler for meg, jeg skjønner jo det. Kan du ikke bare si hvem det er og hvor du er?»  
«Mamma da, ikke overreager. Jeg prøver bare å være en god muslim og jeg skal hjelpe en medsøster hjem og så kommer jeg. Det går helt fint, bare stol på meg.» Sana visste godt at muslim-kortet var et trumfkort som slo ut moren gang på gang.   
«Ja, jeg får gjøre det da. Men jeg må legge meg nå. Jeg har telefonen på nattbordet og du må love å ringe hvis det er noe problem. Og hvis du må ta taxi så husker du at det er penger i skuffen på gangen.»  
«Jada, mamma. Bare slapp av du.»

Sana hadde knapt lagt på da telefonen ringte igjen. Hun kjente igjen nummeret og hjertet gjorde et ufrivillig lite hopp.   
«Nå er alt i orden» Yousefs stemme hørtes glad ut.  
«Er det sant?»  
«Ja. Jeg passet på å være på kjøkkenet da hun fikk smsen fra Mirjam og da hun begynte å klage på at hun var så trøtt så klarte jeg overtale henne til å legge seg og la meg være «barnevakt». Så jeg har lovt å vekke henne og si ifra når Mirjam har kommet hjem, og å vekke henne og si ifra hvis Mirjam ikke har kommet hjem om en halvtime.»  
«Supert. Da kommer vi snart.»  
«Vi?»  
«Ja, jeg kan jo ikke la henne dra alene gjennom byen.»  
«Nei, bare kom så mange dere vil.»  
«Det er bare meg og Mirjam da.»  
«Enda bedre.»  
Sana ønsket nesten at han ikke hadde sagt det siste. Men hun hadde ikke tid til å spekulere over slike utsagn nå, om hvorfor han hadde sagt det. Nå måtte hun og Mirjam konse på å komme seg hjem.  
Mirjam viste henne svaret hun hadde fått fra moren: Jeg går og legger meg. Yousef passer på. Du bør være her om 30 min!

Mirjam og Yousef bodde ikke så langt unna egentlig, så de fant ut at de skulle gå. De gikk og småsnakket innimellom og var tause innimellom. Begge hadde sitt å tenke på. Sana tenkte på at hun faktisk aldri hadde visst hvor Yousef bodde. Hun hadde faktisk ikke tenkt på det i det hele tatt. Om han hadde småsøsken. Om han og søsteren var gode venner. De som hadde det samme, strålende smilet. Mirjam stoppet foran oppgangen til et hus.  
«Her er det»  
Sana så døra gå opp og Yousef kom ut. Han hadde tydeligvis holdt utkikk. Mirjam gikk mot han og da de traff hverandre ga de hverandre en god klem. Sana fikk et lite stikk av misunnelse da hun så det gode forholdet mellom dem.  
«Hvordan går det?» Yousef så både beskyttende og bekymret på Mirjam.  
«Det går bra nå, takket være Sana. Hun er veldig god til å snakke med folk.»  
Sana hadde aldri hørt det før så hun ble stående litt og tenke.  
«Ja, tusen takk Sana.» Hun ble avbrutt i tankene av stemmen til Yousef. Han så på henne med en liten bekymret rynke i panna. «Men hvordan skal du komme deg hjem?»  
«Næ, det er ikke så farlig med det. Jeg tar en nattbuss eller en taxi eller noe sånt.»  
Yousef så straks lettet ut: «Du tar en taxi!!»  
«Og skal du liksom bestemme det?»  
«Vel, jeg kan jo ikke bestemme over deg, men hvis du tar en nattbuss så må jeg bli med for å følge deg hjem og da er det ingen som kan gå med Mirjam inn.»  
«Du må jo ikke følge meg hjem.»  
«Jeg lar deg jo ikke ta buss alene midt på natta da».   
«Greit, jeg skal ta en taxi»  
Yousef dro opp telefonen sin, ringte en nummer og bestilte taxi. Så tok han opp lommeboka si.  
«Jeg tror at jeg har litt penger her.»  
«Jeg trenger ikke penger altså»  
«Joda, jeg spleiser på deg.»  
«Nei, jeg kan helt fint betale selv.»  
Mirjam hadde stått et stykke borte, halvveis mot inngangen, nå kom hun nærmere og blandet seg i samtalen.  
«Vær så snill, Sana, bare ta imot pengene. Jeg står i stor takknemlighetsgjeld til deg. Hvis det strider imot din selvstendighet så kan du jo bare gi dem videre til noen som trenger dem.»  
Til slutt ga Sana etter og stakk pengene i lomma akkurat i det taxien kom svingende inn på plassen.   
«Ring meg hvis det blir problemer.» Yousef viftet med telefonen sin mens han og Mirjam gikk mot inngangen. «Du må huske på å lagre nummeret mitt slik at du har det neste gang Mirjam er drita».   
Mirjam dyttet vennskaplig bort til broren og Sana smilte.   
På vei i taxien satt hun med telefonen og snudde den frem og tilbake mellom fingrene. Til slutt, nesten som om fingrene skulle jobbe selvstendig, så ble nummet hans lagret på telefonen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Veldig koselig hvis dere legger igjen kommentarer. :D Skal prøve å bli litt flinkere til å oppdatere.


	6. Noe kjemi?

Sana satt ved skrivebordet og stirret på boka. Hun var sliten. Hun hadde jobbet iherdig i høstferien, ikke like mye som når det var skole kanskje, men en økt hver dag, for å komme litt frempå. Den gangen i sommer da hun hadde foreslått for foreldrene at hun skulle ta opp et par fag som privatist sammen med 3. klasse, hadde det virket som en god idè, nå var hun ikke helt sikker. Hun visste jo at det ville hjelpe henne til neste år for å komme inn på medisinstudiet. Men det betydde jo endel ekstra jobb. Hun var hvertfall glad for at foreldrene hadde sagt at 1 fag hvert semester var nok, hun hadde først tenkt å ta to fag. Men nå klarte hun å jobbe med skolen og faget og likevel ha litt sosialt liv. Men denne høstferien hadde det sosiale livet blitt i minste laget. Så hun var veldig glad for at jentene hadde planlagt å treffes i ettermiddag. Derfor hadde hun jobba ekstra flittig nå for å kunne ta fri etterpå med god samvittighet.   
Hun strakte litt på seg og fant ut at med en kopp sterk te så skulle hun komme seg gjennom dette kapittelet og så skulle hun avslutte for i dag. Hun gikk ut på kjøkkenet, varmet en tekopp og skulle akkurat til å gå inn på rommet igjen med tekoppen da hun hørte at Elias og Yousef kom inn på gangen. Hennes første innskytelse var å gå rundt slik at hun skulle slippe å møte dem, men så fant hun ut at det ville bli litt dumt, og hun ville gjerne se om hun kunne finne ut hvordan det hadde gått med Mirjam. Så hun tok den kortere veien om gangen. 

«Å, hei Sana. Har du lagd te til oss også?» Elias forventet oppvartning som alltid.   
«Hei Sana» Yousef stod der og smilte.   
«Hei. Du klarer jo helt fint å lage te til deg selv og gjesten din» Sana hadde ikke tenkt å bruke tid på dette. Hun ignorerte Elias sin klaging (hun visste jo at det bare var på tull uansett) og var på vei til rommet sitt da hun hørte stemmen til Yousef:  
«Du......Sana...?....»  
Sana snudde seg, Yousef stod stille og så på henne.   
«Ja?»  
«Eh. Jeg ville bare takke deg, for det du gjorde her om dagen. Det var veldig snilt gjort.»  
«Ikke noe problem. Jeg håper at alt gikk bra.»  
«Jada, vi kom oss inn. Da jeg sa ifra til mamma at hun hadde kommet hjem så sa mamma at hun måtte komme og vise seg frem. Hun stoler tydeligvis ikke så særlig mye på meg.»  
«Hvordan gikk det da?»  
«Det gikk helt fint, mamma lå inne på et mørkt rom og Mirjam trengte bare å vise seg i døråpningen. Fordi det var lyst bak og mørkt inne i rommet, så hun ikke noe mere enn at det var Mirjam»  
«Så bra.»  
«Og du kom deg vel hjem?»  
«Jada, det gikk kjempebra».   
«Så bra.» Det så ut som om Yousef ville si noe mere, men ble avbrutt av Elias:  
«Hva i all verden er det dere snakker om?»  
«Å, bare at hun fulgte Mirjam hjem etter en fest i regi av russestyret på Nissen. Ikke noe mere spennende» Sana likte hvordan han bare droppa de sensitive detaljene.   
«Ja, du får ha takk igjen da» Yousef blunket til henne før han gikk inn på rommet til Elias. 

 

Sana hadde drukket opp teen og sittet en stund og sett ut i luften før hun klarte å konsentrere seg om kjemiboka igjen.


	7. Urealistiske drømmer

Sana stod ute i bakgården og kastet på kurven. Hun hadde holdt på med lekser nesten hele dagen nå og trengte litt avkobling. Hun prøvde å få unnagjort det meste hun trengte å gjøre i helgen på lørdagene, da var uansett de andre (kanskje med unntak av Noora da) ofte litt kleine etter fredagens fest så da var det ikke så ofte de traff hverandre. Det var begynt å bli kjølig nå, men det hadde ikke vært frost enda. Hun trakk pusten dypt og kjente hvor deilig det var å være litt ute. Det var en lett bris så det danset noen gule og røde løv rundt i bakgården. Hun tenkte at høsten egentlig var en veldig fin tid. Hun hadde tydeligvis blitt stående en stund og se ut i lufta for plutselig hørte hun en stemme bak seg:   
«Skal du kaste eller skal du bare stå der med ballen?»  
Hun snudde seg og så det ertne smilet til Yousef. Hun måtte smile tilbake.   
«Jeg bare stod og nøt høstlufta. Men hva gjør du her, Elias er ikke hjemme?»  
«Nei, jeg vet det. Men han er på vei og jeg var i nærheten så jeg fant ut at jeg bare kunne vente her på han i stedet for å dra hjem først og så komme hit.»  
«Skjønner. Han kommer sikkert snart.»  
«Og nå kan jo du bruke tiden og lære meg å nyte høstlufta.» Han smilte litt igjen og slentret bort til en benk og slo seg ned der. Sana dunket ballen et par ganger, lurte på om hun skulle kaste mere, men fant ut at hun heller ville erte Yousef litt.   
«Vel, enten så kan du det eller så kan du det ikke. Vet ikke om det går an å lære det.» Hun satte seg ved siden av ham på benken.   
«Prøv da».  
«Du må trekke pusten dypt inn slik at du får den kjølige, deilige lufta langt ned i lungene, og så må du tenke på alt du liker ved høsten.»  
«Og hva liker du ved høsten da?»  
«Det er så mye: fargene, det å komme ut etter første natta med frost og så rimet, det å være inne med en kopp varm kakao når det regner og blåser ute, gå på epleslang eller se morgentåka lette på vei til skolen.»   
«Du kan tydeligvis dette her.» Han smilte, trakk pusten dypt inn og så opp i trærne.  
De ble sittende å tenke litt hver for seg. Yousef satt og trommet litt på kneet sitt med hånda, vanligvis ville det irritert Sana, men når Yousef gjorde det var det bare litt koselig.   
«Hvordan går det med baskettreningen?» Yousef virket ærlig interessert.   
«Det går mye bedre nå, alle har kommet litt inn i rutine så nå går det greit.»  
«Og er drømmen å komme på landslaget? Første muslimske jente som spiller for Norge?»  
«Tja.....» Sana dro litt på det, hun kunne ikke nekte for at hun hadde tenkt tanken, spesielt ikke overfor Yousef, men hun visste også at da måtte hun gi basketballen mere fokus og skolen mindre fokus. «Jeg vet jo at det er helt urealistisk og idiotisk å tro at jeg skal komme på landslaget......men det hadde vært gøy da. Må man ikke ha noen litt urealistiske drømmer da?»   
«Man kommer hvertfall ikke inn på landslaget hvis man ikke drømmer om det.»   
«Nei, det er sant.» Sana måtte le, han hadde en måte å snu på ting på som fikk henne til å se ting fra et nytt perspektiv.   
De ble sittende litt tause. Sana fikk en plutselig trang til å ville vite hva Yousef tenkte, hva som skjedde i hodet hans.  
«Og du da Yousef, har du noen urealistiske og idiotiske drømmer for fremtiden?»  
«Tja, jeg drømmer jo om å bli barnehagelærer.»  
«Men det kommer du jo til å bli, det er hverken urealistisk eller idiotisk.»  
«Hehe, takk for tillliten.»  
«Har du ingen drømmer som du vet er liten sjanse for at de kommer til å bli oppfylte, men likevel ikke vil gi slipp på?». Sana tittet på skrå bort på Yousef, han så ned foran seg og det virket som om han var blitt litt rød i kinnene.  
«Jeg har en.»  
«Hva da?»  
«Nei, det er litt kleint å si det.» Nå var det helt tydelig at han rødmet.   
«Ikke tull da, bare si det.» Sana likte å tro at hun ikke var så nysjerrig og prøvde å være en god muslim og ikke bry seg med ting hun ikke hadde noe med. Men hun ville så gjerne vite hva som foregikk i hodet hans at hun ikke klarte å stå i mot fristelsen å presse litt på.  
«Det er.......nei, jeg vet ikke jeg.» Yousef så fortsatt ned foran seg. Sana tittet på han på skrå og ventet. «Det er en jente jeg liker, men jeg vet ikke om hun liker meg. Det er ganske urealistisk at hun har følelser for meg, men jeg klarer ikke å la være å håpe på det.»  
Sana følte deg som om hjertet sank ned i magen. Hun visste ikke hva hun hadde forventet, men dette var det ikke. Hun klarte ikke svare, visste ikke helt hva hun skulle si, svelget et par ganger, prøvde å formulere et svar, men det kom liksom ikke noe lyd.  
«Har du det?» Yousefs stemme var plutselig svak og nølende, det føltes som om den kom langt borte fra. Sana prøvde å dra fokuset ut fra tankene som svirret rundt i hodet hennes, han ventet på svar, men hun skjønte ikke hva han spurte om.  
«Mener du om jeg har en jeg liker som jeg ikke vet om liker meg?» Hun turde ikke se på han, hun hadde på følelsen at han tittet på henne, men det var enklest å fokusere på gresset foran benken akkurat nå.   
«Eh....ja.» Det virket som om det ikke var akkurat det han mente, men Sana var for opptatt av å formulere ett svar til at hun kunne tenke på hva annet han kunne ha ment og hun turde av en eller annen grunn absolutt ikke så se på han.   
«Vel, jeg har vel kanskje aldri likt noen på den måten.» Hun ignorerte føleslen hun fikk av at dette ikke var 100% rett, hun stirret fortsatt ned, hun var redd for å bli avslørt av røntgenblikket til Yousef.   
De ble sittende helt stille, det var også som om verden rundt dem var stille. Fulgene som hadde sunget for et par minutter siden sang ikke lenger, radioen som hadde stått på ved et åpent vindu var slått av og det virket til og med som om trafikken stod stille. Sana kjente det som om det suste litt i ørene hennes, visste ikke helt hvorfor hun kjente tårer som ville frem og blunket dem tilbake. Det var nok den kalde luften, tenkte hun. Hun fortsatte å se ned, ville ikke at Yousef skulle se at hun måtte blunke tilbake tårer. Hva ville han tro om henne? De satt der lenge, eller det kjentes hvertfall som en hel evighet. Stemningen var med ett tyngre og trykket. Det var som noen hadde satt en forbannelse på dem. Sana lurte på hvorfor Yousef ikke sa noe, men hadde nok med sin egen skuffelse til å kunne finne ut av det. Det var egentlig helt idiotisk å være skuffet, Yousef var jo ung og ikke akkurat stygg, selvfølgelig var det bare et tidsspørsmål før han fikk seg dame.   
Akkurat da kom Elias inn av porten med sykkelen sin og selv om det føltes som om han trengte seg på, så lettet stemningen.  
«Hei, sitter du der og venter på meg. Jeg trodde du var inne. Dere trenger ikke se så triste ut, jeg skjønner at dere har savna meg, men jeg er her nå.»  
Både Yousef og Sana reiste seg samtidig, lo litt av Elias, men noen hjertelig latter var det ikke. Yousef og Elias gikk mot døra.   
«Skal du bli med inn?» Elias ble stående med åpen dør.  
«Nei, jeg tenker jeg kaster litt mere kurv.» Sana ville helst være alene med tankene sine, eller helst ville hun ikke tenke i det hele tatt, bare konsentrere på å kaste på kurven.


	8. Hvor er Yousef?

Sana gikk hjemover fra trening. Hun var sliten i kroppen, men kjente at det hadde vært en fin treningsøkt. De hadde brukt ganske mye tid på å trene laget sammen under den nye treneren. Rart med det at selv om spillerene var de samme, så spilte de plutselig anderledes etter at de fikk en ny trener. Som om alle var litt mere oppsatt på å vise seg frem og det ble mere egospill og mindre lagspill. Men nå, de siste ukene, kjente hun at det begynte å gå mere flytende. Sana tenkte at det kunne hun fortelle Yousef neste gang hun traff han, hun gledet seg til å kunne gi han en god oppdatering.   
Men nå hadde hun ikke sett han på ganske lenge. Han var nok opptatt på sin kant og Elias var også ganske opptatt med oppgaver og skolearbeid og nye venner. Hun hadde lagt seg i vane å spionere litt på om han hadde besøk av guttene, prøve å overhøre når han sa til mamma om de skulle komme, eller sjekke skoene på gangen når hun kom hjem. Bare for å vite om det var fred og ro til å gjøre lekser hjemme selvfølgelig. Hun brydde seg jo egentlig ikke om å vite det. Men hun visste at hun ikke hadde truffet Yousef på et par uker. Ikke siden den gangen i bakgården da alt ble så rart mellom dem.   
Hun åpna ytterdøra hjemme og begynte å gå opp trappene. Og - som om hun hadde snakka om sola – der kom Yousef joggende nedover trappa. Han så henne, nikket et lite hei til henne og forsvant videre uten å stoppe.   
Sana stoppet og rynket på panna, det var uvanlig. Yousef pleide alltid å stoppe og snakke litt hvis han traff henne på tomannshånd. Spørre hvordan hun hadde det eller hva hun holdt på med. Prøvde han å unngå henne? Var han sur på henne? Hun hadde vært litt vel nysjerrig og gravende sist de snakket og han hadde kanskje forventet at hun skulle oppmuntre han til å tro at jenta han likte sikkert ville like han. Eller noe sånt. Hun visste ikke.   
Hun fortsatte opp trappa, det gode humøret fra treningen var borte. Hun gikk sakte og fortsatt med en nyve i panna. Så ristet hun det av seg. Kanskje hadde det ikke noe med henne å gjøre, kanskje hadde han det bare travelt.  
Hun kom inn i leiligheten og gikk nesten rett på resten av gjengen som stod på gangen og prata. Det var tydelig at de også skulle gå, de hadde fått på seg sko og holdt på å ta på seg jakkene.   
«Å, hei Sana».  
De hilste og fortsatte å snakke om hva de nå hadde snakket om da hun kom inn. Hun bestemte seg for å prøve å fiske litt.   
«Hei. Jeg traff Yousef på vei ut, han så ut som om han hadde det travelt med å komme seg bort. Dere har vel ikke skremt han vel?»  
«VI? Du vet jo hvordan vi er?» Adam lo.  
«Nei, jeg vet ikke hvorfor han plutselig fikk det så travelt.» Elias heiste på skuldrene.   
«Hvis noen skremte han så var det vel deg.» Mutta så på henne med et skøyeraktig blikk. «Han fikk det veldig travelt akkurat da mamma Bakkoush sa til pappa Bakkoush at du nok snart kom hjem fra trening.»  
Guttene lo, de tok det tydeligvis som dagens spøk, Sana smilte, men klarte ikke å le med dem.  
«Ja, jeg er jo veldig skummel da. Dere må nok passe dere dere også.» Hun gikk inn på rommet og satte seg på senga. Det var mulig at hun var innbilsk og trodde at hun var universets sentrum, men det Mutta sa hadde bare bekreftet følelsen av at Yousef ikke ville snakke med henne og prøvde å unngå henne. Hun snurret telefonen rundt i hendene, fant frem nummeret hans to ganger, men visste ikke helt hva hun skulle si. Hun fant ut at hun måtte finne ut noe mere om dette før hun kunne snakke med han.


	9. "Det er noe med en jente"

Dagen etter kom det en gylden sjanse til å finne mere ut om Yousef. Av en eller grunn plagde det henne at han unngikk henne, hvis det altså var det han gjorde. Hun og Noora hadde tenkt å bruke midttimen til å forberede seg til en norskprøve, men Sana hadde glemt nisten hjemme. Og da hun kom bort til kantina så hun Mirjam sitte der alene ved et bord. Det fikk ikke hjelpe at Noora ventet henne tilbake fort, hun måtte bare snakke litt med Mirjam.  
«Hei.»  
«Å, hei». Mirjam så opp og smilte.   
«Du er vel ikke Viggo venneløs vel?» Sana kunne ikke hjelpe for å føle at hun måtte beskytte Mirjam litt, hun var jo tross alt bare førstiss.  
«Neida, Sofie skulle bare på do og Mari skulle snakke med mattelæreren litt.»  
«Så det går bra med gjengen din? Du kan være akkurat en slik muslim du ønsker sammen med dem?»  
«Jada, de er kjempekule. De snakker allerede om at det er praktisk å ha noen som ikke drikker i gjengen, for når jeg får lappen kan jeg være sjåfør for dem».  
«Så bra. Og hjemme da, går det bra der? Med Yousef og de andre?» Sana ville jo egentlig bare høre om Yousef, men det ville være litt for tydelig hvis hun bare spurte om han.  
«Jada, mamma prøver å slappe av så godt hun kan med at jeg drar på fest en gang i blandt, jeg prøver å gå i moskeen når jeg kan og da er stort sett alle fornøyde.»  
Sana smilte og lurte på hvordan hun skulle nærme seg temaet Yousef igjen uten at det ble kleint.  
Men hun fant ikke på noen god løsning så da var det bare å hoppe i det.  
«Det er bra. Og Yousef da? Hvordan går det med studiene? Har ikke sett han så mye hos Elias i det siste.» Hun angret med en gang hun hadde sagt det siste, nå ville jo Mirjam skjønne at hun hadde fulgt med. Men hvis Mirjam skjønte noe så klarte hun tydeligvis å skjule det bra.  
«Vi ser ikke så mye til han vi heller faktisk, han henger veldig mye på lesesalen. Han har vært litt utafor i det siste faktisk. Mamma tror det er på grunn at han er stressa for eksamen, men vet du hva?» Her senket Mirjam stemmen litt og lente seg fortrolig mot Sana: «Jeg tror at det er på grunn av ei jente.»  
Sana fikk en klump i magen, men prøvde sitt aller beste å reagere på en helt normal måte.   
«Å, hva får deg til å tro det?»  
Mirjam smilte lurt.   
«Jo, for først var han veldig glad og ofte når han kom hjem sent så var han i godt humør. Men så snudde det liksom på en dag for noen uker siden. Etter det så har han vært mye mere på rommet når han er hjemme, han sier at han leser da, og når han er på stua så virker han litt alvorlig liksom, nesten trist. Og nå går han ofte på lesesalen. Men jeg tror i hvert fall at det var en jente han likte, kanskje han til og med var sammen med henne, men så skjedde det noe og nå er de ikke sammen lenger. Men jeg tror han er så mye på lesesalen fordi hun også er der. Må følge med på hva hun gjør liksom. Eller han sier at han er på lesesalen, men han kan jo være hvor som helst egentlig.»  
Det var tydelig at Mirjam hadde behov for å diskutere dette med noen, hun hadde nok ikke sagt noe til moren om sin teori.  
«Har han sagt noe?» Sana lurte på om hun skulle fortelle om det Yousef hadde sagt til henne om jenta som han likte, men hun bestemte seg for å ikke gjøre det.   
«Nei, jeg har liksom prøvd å fritte det ut da, spurt om det er noen søte jenter på studiet – det er jo 80% jenter eller noe sånt liksom – men da får jeg bare vage svar. Spurte også her om dagen om hvorfor han så så trist ut, men han bare blåste det bort. Det er skikkelig dust at han ikke vil si noe til meg, jeg vet at det er NOE, og jeg tror altså at det har noe med en jente å gjøre.»   
«Teorien din virker jo ganske sannsynlig da.» Spesielt når den passet med det Yousef hadde sagt til Sana. Kanskje det var derfor han unngikk henne, fordi han hadde fått bekreftet at jenta ikke likte han og så var han redd for at Sana skulle ta opp tråden og spørre han.   
«Ja, jeg vet. Men han er voksen og må passe på seg selv. Nytter ikke å sutre bare fordi en jente ikke liker deg, det finnes flere fisker i sjøen liksom.»  
«Det er jo sant. Men nå må jeg stikke, Noora venter sikkert på meg.» Sana ville helst kunnet være alene med tankene sine, men Noora ventet så det var bare å skynde seg tilbake til norskprøveforberedelse.


	10. Oppvåkningen

Sana smøg seg mellom guttene som stod på gangen og snakket sammen, hun kjente dem ikke, det vil si, det er godt mulig hun ville kjent dem igjen uten kostyme på, men nå så hun bare en dracula og en Darth Wader som stod der og prata sammen. Hun lurte på om hun skulle gå inn på rommet til Noora igjen, men Chris stod og pratet med en fra skolen som var kledd ut som en ninja og det så ikke ut som om Chris syntes det var så gøy, så Sana bestemte seg for å «redde» henne. Det så ut til å være vellykket, Chris lyste opp i enhjørningsdrakten sin og ninjaen unnskyldte seg med at han skulle «finne mere øl» og gikk i retning av kjøkkenet. Chris så seg rundt med en stolt mine:   
«Er du ikke glad at vi klarte å overtale Noora og Eskild til å holde Halloween-vors for Isak?»   
«Joda, det er veldig bra altså. Ikke det at Eskild trengte mye overtaling.» Hun tittet på Eskild, i fullt drag-kostyme som danset borte ved høytaleren, sammen med sin nye flamme, en høy og kjekk mann som var kledd ut som en gammel dame. De så litt komisk ut når de danset sånn litt-for-tett sammen i kostymene sine, men Sana var glad for at Eskild hadde fått en kjæreste og Noora sa at Stian var kjempekoselig.   
Sana hørte høy latter fra rommet til Eskild og så at guttegjengen kom leende inn på stua. På den ene siden hadde hun ikke helt vent seg til å feste sammen med Elias, de få gangene de gjorde det, men på den andre siden så var hun fortsatt veldig glad for at Even hadde funnet igjen den gamle gjengen sin, at Isak og Michael hadde begravd stridsøka så dypt at den nok aldri kom opp igjen og at alt dramaet med Vilde og Magnus og Elias var over. Faktisk hadde Magnus og Elias skikkelig god tone nå så da Even foreslo overfor Isak at han kunne invitere guttegjengen, så var det Magnus som hadde oppmuntret det og egentlig overtalt Isak (med det påskuddet at det kunne være fint at det ikke bare var Nissen-folk der).   
Yousef satte seg i sofaen ved siden av Noora og hvis Sana skulle si hvem som så best ut i kostymet sitt da måtte det bli Yousef. Alveører og Legolas-hår kledde han overraskende bra. Kontrasten til Noora som hadde tatt den helt ut og blitt en gammel, tannløs heks var ganske stor. Sana hørte bare på det Chris sa med et halvt øre mens hun fulgte med på Yousef og Noora i sofaen. Hun hadde ikke sett Yousef siden den gang hun møtte han i trappa og nå brukte hun sjansen til å studere han litt. Og hun så fort at Mirjam hadde rett, han var mer alvorlig enn vanlig. Smilet var mere høflig, påtatt smil, det nådde ikke helt til øynene og det var tydelig helt over til den andre siden av rommet at det var Noora som ledet samtalen. Selv om hun ikke hørte noe av det de sa, så hun at han var mer passiv og reservert enn vanlig. Hun ville så gjerne høre hva som var galt, men innså at dette kanskje ikke var rette settingen til å starte et forhør. Men kanskje hun kunne fritte litt ut, hvis hun var heldig. Og det var hun, Vilde i sitt kattekostyme kom ut fra rommet til Noora, gikk bort til Noora og snakket med henne og nesten dro henne ut av sofaen. Sana brukte ikke lang tid på å sette seg i det setet som nå var blitt ledig. 

«Hei. Har du det gøy?»   
«Ja, kul fest!» Yousef sa ikke noe mere, ble bare sittende og se ut i rommet.   
«Hvordan går det med studiene? Er det mye jobb?» Sana bestemte seg til å holde seg til forholdsvis enkle tema og prøve å få han på glid.   
«Joda, det er jo endel å gjøre, oppgaver og kollokviegrupper og sånt. Men det går helt greit da.»   
De ble igjen sittende uten å si noe, Yousef så ikke på henne, så alle andre steder enn på henne og pirket bare på noe på alvekappa si. Sana ble litt irritert, det var ikke likt Yousef å være sånn. Var han virkelig så sur på henne? Og hvorfor? Hun skjønte ingenting, visste bare at hun måtte finne ut av dette.   
«Ja, jeg tenkte at du sikkert har mye å gjøre. Har jo nesten ikke sett deg på kjempelenge.»   
Yousef rykket litt til, så på henne, holdt blikket hennes i sitt og hun så at hun tok feil. Han var ikke sint, han var trist i øynene. En tristhet som skar tvers igjennom henne og gjorde at hun hadde bare lyst til å gi han en klem. Men noe, kanskje en håndbevegelse fra Yousef, eller kanskje noe annet, fikk henne fra det.   
«Jeg må bare snakke litt med Adam» Yousef reiste seg fort opp og gikk bort til Adam som stod ved inngangen fra kjøkkenet.   
Sana ble sittende, hun visste ikke hva hun skulle gjøre. Det eneste hun hadde lyst til å gjøre var å være sammen med Yousef, trøste Yousef, få han til å bli glad igjen, stryke gjennom håret hans, klemme han ....og kanskje kysse han. 

Akkurat i det den tanken fór gjennom hodet hennes, kjentes det som om hun fikk et spark mellomgulvet slik at hun nesten krøkte seg sammen i det sannheten gikk opp for henne: hun var forelska i Yousef. Det var sånn det var å være forelska: tenke på han mange ganger om dagen, drømme om han om natta, savne han når hun ikke hadde sett han på en stund, og bli helt fortvilet når han var så trist.   
Men hun kunne jo ikke være forelsket i Yousef. Han var ikke muslim – og dessuten var han forelsket i en annen. Det gikk ikke.   
Sana kjente at hjertet banket som om det ville ut av kroppen og det var vanskelig å puste, det var som om veggene nærmet seg og rommet ble trangere. Hun måtte ut og få frisk luft. Hun reiste seg og gikk fort ut av rommet, bortover gangen og ut i trappeoppgangen. Der stod Isak og Even sammen med Elias og Magnus og Sana så i øyekroken at Even snakket og gestikulerte og de andre lo. Hun registrerte også at Isak snudde seg og så etter henne, men hun hadde ikke tid til å stoppe og forklare eller unnskylde, hun ville bare bort. Da hun kom ut, gikk hun inn i bakgården, satte seg på huk opp mot en vegg og konsentrerte seg om å få pusten rolig igjen. Hun lukket øynene og hvilte hodet i hendene mens hun prøvde å roe seg ned. Det var da ikke all verden om å gjøre om hun hadde et lite crush på Yousef, det gikk vel over. Det var vel det som pleide å hende. Det var jo få som møtte sin eneste kjærlighet som 17 åring. Hun prøvde å tenke på at det var helt normalt at den man var forelska i ikke var tilgjenglig og at folk måtte takle slike utfordringer hver dag. Hun prøvde å ignorere den lille stemmen som prøvde å si at dette ikke var «bare et crush» og at hun kjente masse eksempler på folk som hadde vært sammen siden videregående. Akkurat i det hun satt der og gjentok «det går over, det går over» inne i hodet sitt, hørte hun en kjent stemme, det virket som om den kom fra et sted langt borte.   
«Sana? Går det bra?»  
Faen, tenkte hun. Kunne hun ikke få være i fred akkurat nå. Det aller siste hun trengte var at noen så henne slik og prøvde å snakke med henne. Men hun visste jo helt fint at han aldri kom til å bare gå sin vei hvis hun ignorerte han, så det var bare å prøve å finne en unnskyldning.  
«Jeg fikk bare litt hodepine. Det går bra.» Hun holdt fortsatt hendene for hodet og masserte tinningene litt.  
«Hvis jeg ikke hadde visst bedre så hadde jeg trodd at du var blitt drita.» Isaks stemme hørtes litt erten ut og litt bekymret ut på samme tid. Hun visste at han ikke kjøpte den forklaringen, men hun ville ikke for alt i verden forklare hva som egentlig var problemet.   
«Det er bra du vet bedre da.» Sana reiste seg opp og så på Isak. «Ser du, jeg er helt fin. Fikk bare sånn plutselig hodepine og måtte ha litt frisk luft. Men jeg er mye bedre nå.»  
Hun prøvde å virke overbevisende og ignorere Isaks mistenksomme mine.   
«Sikker? Du vet at du kan fortelle meg hvis det er noen problemer. Imam Valtersen alltid til tjenste.»   
Sana måtte smile. Han var jo litt søt da i Caesar kostymet sitt.   
«Det første du må gjøre er å fortelle meg hva som er tingen med deg og Even sine kostymer. Jeg har skjønt at det er noe veldig spesielt med å kle seg ut som Gud og Julius Caesar, jeg skjønner bare ikke hva.» Sana VAR oppriktig nysjerrig på dette, fordi hun hadde hørt brokker av en samtale der kostymene ble nevnt med største selvfølgelighet og at det var «det de alltid kom til å ha på seg på Halloween», men akkurat nå hadde hun jo ikke noe imot å få litt fokus bort fra seg, så det var flere grunner til at hun ble så ivrig på dette nå.   
Isak så plutselig litt flau ut.   
«Det er en sånn intern vits mellom meg og Even da.» Isak smilte litt, trakk pusten dypt og belaget seg på en lang fortelling. «Det var sånn at vi egentlig ble sammen på Halloween i fjor, eller vi ble ikke sammen da, men det var første gang vi visste at vi tenkte det samme og at det var at vi ville være sammen. Og da var vi kledd ut som Gud og Caesar og selv om den festen begynte ganske tregt så slutta den veldig bra så da har vi gode minner til de kostymene og synes ikke det er behov for noen andre. Fornøyd nå?»  
«Den er grei. Det er jo litt romantisk da.»  
«Ja, og veldig enkelt da. Slipper å finne nye kostymer hvert år.»  
«Bortsett fra hvis dere slår opp da.» Sana kunne ikke noe for det, hun måtte erte Isak litt.   
Isak så på henne helt sjokkert: «Vi kan ikke slå opp, det er faktisk helt umulig. Jeg og Even vi er forever vi, han er mannen i mitt liv.»  
«Sorry, det var bare en teit spøk.»   
De ble stående litt uten å si noe. Sana var redd for at Isak trodde hun hadde ment det alvorlig.   
«Men hvordan vet du at det er mannen i ditt liv? At det ikke bare er et crush? Eller en liten fling. Visste du det med en gang eller kom det bare sånn sakte, men sikkert.?»  
«Næ, altså jeg visste ganske fort at det var han jeg ville ha, men så ble det liksom bekrefta igjen og igjen. Så til slutt var det liksom ikke noe alternativ. Jeg tror liksom at vendepunktet kom da jeg skjønte at jeg først og fremst ville at han skulle ha det bra. Så hvis han hadde sagt at han var lykkeligere uten meg, så hadde jeg måttet gå. Det høres kanskje idiotisk og oppofrende ut, men det er sånn det er.»  
Sana kjente alt for godt til den følelsen. For det var akkurat sånn hun hadde det med Yousef. Selv om hun ikke hadde rukket å tenke noe særlig over det enda så kjente hun inn i margen at det var slik det var. Og siden Yousef var forelska i en annen så var det ingenting Sana kunne, eller burde, eller ville gjøre til å stå i veien for det. Det å se han lykkelig ville være det eneste hun trengte.   
«Men hvorfor spør du om dette egentlig? Hva er det som skjer med deg? Ice-queen Sana er helt soft i dag eller?» Isak så igjen på henne med en halvt bekymret, halvt ertende mine.   
Sana visste ikke hva hun skulle si. Isak kjente henne godt nok til å gjennomskue halvparten av alt bullshitet hun kunne si, så det gjaldt å finne noe bra nok.   
Lyden av stemmer nærmet seg, de kunne høre folk komme nedover trappa. Det virket som om vorset var over og det var på tide å forflytte seg til festen de skulle på. Sana klarte ikke å konsentrere seg på hva hun skulle si, nå kom alle ut, hun ville se Yousef igjen, hvordan skulle hun oppføre seg slik at han ikke skjønte alt, hun orket ikke gå på festen, ville bare hjem, hvordan skulle hun finne en bra unnskyldning?   
«Isak – der er du». Even stod borte ved døra og så overrasket bort på Isak. «Vi skal dra på festen. Kommer du eller?»   
«Jada, jeg kommer.»  
Han snudde seg mot Sana igjen, hun hadde allerede begynt å gå mot døra, men i det hun gikk forbi han så tok han henne i skulderen og dreide henne mot seg.  
«Du, jeg mener det altså, hvis du trenger noen å prate meg så er jeg her. Jeg lover at det du sier skal være mellom oss.»  
«Takk Isak, jeg setter pris på det.»  
Sana gikk bort til jentene som stod litt for seg selv. Noora drev og teksta på telefonen og smilte litt for seg selv. Vilde, Eva og Chris var oppslukt i en samtale om en gutt Chris hadde hooka med forrige helg og som hadde drevet og sendt litt meldinger i løpet av kvelden. Sana fikk litt tid til å se seg rundt. Guttene stod noen meter lenger borte på fortauet, Michael og Elias snakka i munnen på hverandre og lo. Yousef stod litt utenfor sirkelen, han så litt lost ut og Sana måtte holde seg tilbake for å ikke gå bort og gi han en klem. Akkurat da så han opp og øynene deres møttes. Hun fikk vondt av å se hans triste øyne og prøvde å sende han et oppmuntrende smil. Det var som om alle lyder rundt dem døde litt bort mens de så på hverandre, hun visste ikke hvor lenge de så hverandre inn i øynene. Men hvis hun hadde kunnet bestemme, kunne de ha stått sånn hele kvelden.   
«Dere....» Nooras stemme skar plutselig inn i boblen hun følte at hun hadde rundt seg, forbindelsen ble brutt, Yousef så ned, hun hørte igjen skravlingen, latteren og trafikklydene rundt seg og meget motvillig, som i sakte film snudde hun seg mot jentene igjen.  
«jeg tror at jeg bare blir hjemme jeg, William orker ikke gå på festen så han sier at han kommer hit i stedet.»  
«Jeg skjønner jo William da.» Vilde smilte litt «Han gidder jo ikke feste med videregående folk når han går på universitetet.»  
«Vel, festene hans er ikke så ulike festene våre. Kanskje litt mindre fyll, men ellers er det ganske så likt. Men han har 3 innleveringer til uka så han må virkelig jobbe i helgen.» Noora følte tydeligvis for å forsvare William litt.   
«Jeg skjønner han godt jeg, ville også heller dratt hjem til typen og pult i stedet for å dra på fest.» Chris dulta godmodig borti Noora, som ble litt rød i kinnene, akkurat nok til at de kunne se det i skumringen.   
«Jeg går også hjem nå, har litt hodepine.» Sana visste at Noora ikke likte å snakke om sitt eget sexliv, så det passet godt å vri fokuset nå.   
«Jaja, da blir det bare oss tre da.» Eva tok rundt skuldrene på Vilde og Chris. «Vi får prøve å få han Alex til å komme da, slik at det blir noe på Chris også.» 

Etterpå da Sana hadde kommet seg hjem, fått på seg pysj og bedt, satt hun i sengen og tenkte på Yousef. Hun lurte på hvor lenge hun hadde vært forelsket i han uten å skjønne det. Og hvordan hun hadde klart å være så blind for det så lenge. Nå da det var så klart så kunne hun ikke skjønne at hun ikke hadde innsett det for lenge siden. Ikke at det hadde gjort noen forskjell da. Men hun hadde planen klar: holde avstand, prøve å oppmuntre, være en god venn. DET skulle hun nok klare.


	11. Heiagjeng

Sana bøyde seg ned og prøvde å treffe nøkkelhullet med nøkkelen. Det var ikke så lett i mørket.  
«Hei»  
Hun skvatt opp, i mørket hadde hun ikke sett at det var noen som kom. Hjertet slo kollbøtte da hun så at det var Yousef og det kjentes som om beina ble til gele. Senest i går hadde hun tenkt at nå som hun ikke hadde sett Yousef på nesten tre uker ville de mest intense følelsene være over, så nå ville det ikke være noe problem å se han igjen. Hun hadde tatt feil. Veldig feil.   
«Hva gjør du her?»   
«Jeg skal treffe Elias, som vanlig.» Han smilte litt. Sana kunne ha dunket hodet i veggen, for en ting å spørre om. Hun mumlet et halvkvalt «åja» før hun snudde seg mot døra igjen og gjorde et nytt forsøk med nøkkelen. Det hjalp ikke akkurat at hun skalv litt på hendene, at hjertet danset polka og at hun følte øynene hans på seg.  
«Trenger du hjelp?»  
«Neida, det er bare litt vanskelig å finne nøkkelhullet nå som lyset har gått». Hun gjorde et nytt forsøk, men mislyktes. Hun trakk pusten dypt og prøvde å stenge ute alt annet. Akkurat da kom det en lysstråle på hendene hennes, hun så opp og så at Yousef hadde trukket frem telefonen og lyste for henne. At hun ikke hadde tenkt på det selv.   
«Takk.» Nå gikk det med en gang, hun holdt døra åpen for Yousef slik at han ble gående først inn, men han ventet på henne slik at de ble gående side om side opp. Sana ble stresset av at de ikke snakket og tenkte panisk på noe å si.   
«Takk for sist»  
«Det var fint på festen»  
De hadde snakket i munnen på hverandre så de lo litt av det, en liten nervøs latter. Så gikk de resten av trappa uten å si noe. De hadde alltid kunnet snakke så greit sammen, men de siste gangene de hadde truffet hverandre så hadde alt vært så rart.   
Sana låste opp døra oppe og ropte inn «Elias, du har besøk», men det var ikke noe svar. Hun gikk og tittet inn på rommet hans, men han var ikke der. Det var ingen hjemme.  
«Jeg tror ikke Elias er hjemme.»  
«Så rart, han visste at jeg var på vei» Yousef fant frem telefonen igjen og ringte. «Hei bro. Hvor er du’a? .......... Åååå, skjønner.........Nei, bussen kom akkurat da jeg kom ut så da tok jeg bare den, derfor var jeg så rask.........Ok, ta med en farris til meg da........Takk. Ses.» Han la på. «Han stakk innom butikken, kommer om 5 min.»  
«Ok......Farris?» Sana hevet et øyebryn, så lenge hun kunne mintes hadde mamma klagd på at guttene bare drakk solo eller cola.   
«Ja, jeg må jo prøve å leve sunt og være et godt forbilde for barna i barnehagen.» Yousef smilte litt. «Men jeg kan vente på Elias på rommet hans jeg.»  
Sana visste ikke helt hva hun skulle si, hun ville ikke være i samme rom som Yousef, hun følte at hun måtte passe på alt hun sa og gjorde for å ikke røpe seg, hun ble så bevisst på alt hun gjorde at det var stressende og slitsomt å ha han nær. Men samtidig så ville hun ikke at han skulle gå. Hun ville høre stemmen hans, se han smile, se han stryke håret fra ansiktet og kanskje, kanskje kunne se han inn i øynene.   
«Du kan være hvor du vil. Du kan...» Sana nølte, det var som om det var blåst bort alt hva man vanligvis byr gjester. «Du kan få en kopp med te. Kanskje mamma har noe kjeks også.» Hva tror han om meg nå, tenkte Sana, det høres jo ut som om jeg har en gammel tante på besøk.   
«Jeg kan i hvert fall ta et glass vann.»   
De gikk ut på kjøkkenet, Sana hentet vann i to glass. Hun ga det ene til Yousef og fingrene deres kom borti hverandre et lite sekund, men det var nok til at hun fikk et elektrisk støt opp armen.   
De ble stående lent mot hver sin kjøkkenbenk, sånn halvveis ut mot rommet, halvveis mot hverandre. Sana tittet bort mot Yousef, han stod og pirket litt med telefonen, snurret den rundt i hånden.   
Det var en rar stillhet, ikke direkte ubehagelig, men heller ikke en god stillhet. Det var en stressende, påventende stillhet og Sana følte at det var presserende å si noe.  
«Hvordan går det på skolen?»  
«Går det bra på studiene?»  
Igjen hadde de snakket i munnen på hverandre om samme tema. Sana lo nervøst. Yousef smilte, men så ikke opp.   
«Joda, det går bra på skolen. Og så tar jeg et fag som privatist, så jeg har litt ekstra.»  
Yousef tittet nysjerrig opp, men holdt ikke blikket hennes. «Hvorfor tar du fag som privatist?».  
«Jeg vet at jeg kommer til å trenge det til neste år, hvis jeg skal kunne komme inn på medisin.»  
«Skjønner.»  
«Og studiene da?»  
«Joda, det går greit. Endel å lese, nå begynner det jo å nærme seg eksamenstid også. Da kommer jeg vel nærmest til å flytte inn på lesesalen.»  
Ja, det er nok flere ting som trekker deg til lesesalen, tenkte Sana og kunne ikke for at det føltes litt bittert. Men bitterhet hadde hun ikke tenkt å la dvele hos seg, det var viktigere at Yousef ble lykkelig. Og hvis han var mye på lesesalen sammen med hun jenta ville hun jo til syvende og sist se hvor kjekk og grei han var og da var det ikke noe vits for Sana å tenke på han.   
«Hvordan går det med basketballen da?» spurte Yousef siden Sana ikke sa noe.  
«Det går greit, nå har vi akkurat hatt en ukes fri. Treneren datt på isen og brakk armen så han ble nødt til å gi oss fri siden han er sykemeldt.»  
«Og var det ingen andre til å trene dere?»  
«Nei, det var ingen som gadd det.»  
«Er det sant?» Yousef så opp igjen og så ganske sjokkert ut. «Er dere så dårlige altså?» Han ble rød akkurat da han hadde sagt det. «Beklager ass, jeg mente det ikke sånn, det bare falt ut av meg.»  
Sana måtte smile litt av hvor stressa han ble.   
«Det går bra, det er bare ikke så mye status å trene et kvinnelag. Men neste uke skal vi trene igjen, da kan han kjøre bil så da blir det enklere for han å komme på trening.»  
«Jeg tror ikke at dere er dårlige altså.»   
«Du kan jo bare komme å se på oss spille om to uker, så kan du dømme selv.» Sana trodde ikke sine egne ører da hun hørte hva som falt ut av munnen hennes. Her hadde hun planlagt å treffe Yousef minst mulig for å fortest mulig å komme over denne forelskelsen, og ikke nok med at de nå stod her på kjøkkenet og snakket sammen (hun kunne jo bare ha latt han vente på rommet til Elias), så inviterte hun han på basketballkamp. Og nå var det for sent å snu.  
«Det hadde vært gøy. Du skal ikke se bort ifra at jeg kommer, jeg skal heie på deg fra sidelinja.»   
Nå var det Sana sin tur til å bli rød. Hun visste hvilke rykter som gikk hvis en av jentene på laget hadde en gutt som kom på kamp for å heie, det var ikke akkurat det hun hadde sett for seg.   
«Du får ta med deg Elias da, slik at du ikke blir så ensom.»  
«Hæ, hvor skal jeg være med?» Elias stakk hodet inn av døra, de hadde ikke hørt at han kom og han kom akkurat til riktig tid til å høre navnet sitt.   
«Sana inviterte meg på basketballkamp neste gang hun spiller og sa jeg burde ta med deg.»  
«Inviterte hun deg på kamp?» Elias var på vei til kjøleskapet med posen varene, men stoppet på veien for å snu seg og se på Sana. Sana skulle ønske at hun kunne forsvinne ned i gulvet og håpet at hun ikke ble enda rødere. «Hun vil jo aldri at noen skal komme på kampene hennes.»  
«Hvem heier på henne da da?» Yousef så litt forvirret ut.  
«Vi er et lag og vi heier på hverandre, så egentlig trenger vi ingen andre.» Sana ville bare avslutte denne samtalen så fort som mulig før Elias prøvde å trekke konklusjoner om hvorfor Sana hadde invitert Yousef. «Men nå må jeg gå og gjøre lekser.» Hun skyndte seg ut av kjøkkenet og inn på rommet sitt.


	12. Umodne drittsekker

Sana kunne høre musikken helt ut på gangen, her var det helt klart full fest. Hun stoppet utenfor døra og trakk pusten dypt som for å forberede seg for hva som ventet henne. Forrige gang Elias hadde hatt fest var høsten da han gikk i 3. klasse og Sana var i 1. klasse på Nissen. Da foreldrene skulle reise bort en helg fant Elias ut at han skulle ha fest. Sana hadde sagt at han måtte rydde opp etter seg selv, men selvfølgelig endte hun opp med å hjelpe til, hun ville jo ikke at foreldrene skulle se alt kaoset. For det var et kaos. Alt for mange mennesker og alt for mye fyll. De holdt på i noen timer dagen etter. Nå da hun tenkte på det så var det vel første gang hun snakket med Yousef, sånn annet enn hei og hade. Han hadde tatt organisatorrollen og fått den trøtte og fyllesjuke guttegjengen til å hjelpe til. Hun hadde faktisk blitt litt imponert over han, tenkt at han var litt mer moden enn alle de andre. Og siden han ikke drakk selv så hadde hun tenkt at han nok prøvde å være en god muslim. Nå fikk hun jo vite senere at han ikke var muslim, hun kunne ikke noe for det, men hun var lei seg for det. Da hadde de jo enda mindre til felles.   
Men – det nyttet ikke å tenke sånn – Sana trakk pusten dypt igjen, hun måtte være klar både for kaos og for å treffe Yousef. Hun satte nøkkelen i og gikk inn.  
Men hun ble overrasket, det var ikke det kaoset som hun hadde forventet. Høy musikk, ja. Mange som snakket i munnen på hverandre, lo og ropte litt for å overdøve musikken, ja. Men ikke fullt kaos slik hun hadde forventet så sent på kvelden. Kanskje det var noe i det som Noora hadde sagt noen ganger, at studentfester var litt roligere enn fester på videregående. Så selv om de nå skulle feire at de var ferdig med eksamen og fått juleferie så var det ikke den helt løssluppne stemningen som hun hadde forventet.   
Hun gikk inn på kjøkkenet og tittet inn i stua. Der var han. Hun ble stående som frosset da hun så at han satt i sofaen og snakket med en jente. Det måtte være henne, hun han var forelsket i. Og hun så ikke ut til å ha noe imot å snakke med han heller. De prata ivrig sammen og smilte og han så gladere ut enn hun hadde sett han på lenge. Sana hadde vært forberedt på å se Yousef, men ikke forberedt på å se Yousef sammen med en jente. Bitterheten vellet opp i henne. Så det var sånn han ville ha dem. Hun var jo pen da, sånn klassisk skjønnehet, med kort, mørkt hår, utringet turkis topp og trange jeans som var så lave at man kunne se den bare magen i mellom. Det var klart at Sana alltid ville komme til kort sammenlignet med en slik en. Hun merket at hjertet slo fortere og at hun ble tørr i munnen. Hun gikk bort til vasken og hentet seg et glass med vann. Da hun tittet inn i stua igjen, satt Yousef alene i sofaen. Han snakket med Elias, Elias nikket mot det stedet jenta hadde sittet, de lo og ga hverandre high-five. Hun la merke til at Yousef hadde en øl i hånden. Så hadde han begynt å drikke også. Sana følte det som hun hadde en stein i magen, hun følte at verden raste sammen der og da, selv om hun ikke helt visste hvorfor. Kanskje det å se Yousef sammen med hun jenta var å få den endelige bekreftelsen på at hennes følelser aldri ville bli gjengjeldt. Selv om hun var realistisk og visste at det var flere ting, ikke bare jenta, som stod i mellom dem, hadde det nok likevel et sted i henne vært et lite håp. Men nå var det knust. Hun så ut på desembermørket utenfor og tenkte at det passet egentlig bra til hennes sinnstemning akkurat nå.   
«Hei». Hun hadde ikke merket at det hadde kommet noen inn på kjøkkenet. Det var jenta fra sofaen. Sana knuget hånda om glasset hun holdt. Jenta gikk til kjøleskapet og tok ut en øl før hun snudde seg mot Sana:  
«Du må være Sana, søsteren til Elias. Jeg er Mia.»  
Sana tok den utstrakte hånden og hilste på henne. «Hei».  
«Jeg har hørt mye om deg.» Mia smilte stort. Sana smilte ikke. Hvorfor hadde Yousef fortalt Mia om henne? Sana følte seg usikker og blottlagt og følte ingen trang til være imøtekommende mot Mia.  
«Javel.»  
Mia ble tydelig litt usikker på denne kalde mottakelsen, så hun skiftet tema.  
«Kul fest da. Jeg ble kjempegira da jeg hørte at Elias skulle hoste.»  
«Mmmm» Sana presset leppene sammen. Hun skulle definitivt ikke gjøre dette enkelt for Mia.   
«Og så er det så kult å bli kjent med alle vennene hans. De er skikkelig kule.»  
«Ja, hvis du liker umodne gutter så.» Sana hadde sagt ordene før hun fikk riktig tenkt seg om, men hun syntes egentlig at Mia fortjente å høre det.   
«Synes du at de er umodne?» Mia så litt usikker ut plustelig. Sana kjente en trang til å såre, så mye hun bare kunne.  
«Ja, Elias og vennene hans er noen umodne drittunger hele gjengen.»  
Akkurat i det Sana sa dette ble musikken ble skrudd litt ned slik at Sanas stemme hørtes mye tydeligere enn hun hadde tenkt. Hun så at Mia fikk øye på noe over skulderen hennes så hun snudde seg for å se hva det var. Der stod Yousef, han så på henne med store, brune, triste øyne. Det var helt garantert at han hadde hørt det hun sa til Mia. Sana frøs der hun stod, hun klarte ikke å hverken si eller gjøre noe. Yousef så på henne med et så trist blikk at hun hadde lyst til å gråte. Så så han på Mia igjen: «Her er ølen din, jeg må bare ha litt frisk luft.» Han rakte Mia ølboksen han hadde holdt på og så forsvant han. Sana ville si noe, eller rope til han, men stemmen hennes var borte, hun fikk ikke frem en lyd. En jente ropte på Mia inne fra stua, hun gikk dit og Sana ble stående alene igjen på kjøkkenet. Etter en stund fikk hun samlet seg til å gå inn på rommet sitt. Hun sank ned på senga og ble sittende der og stirre tomt ut i lufta. Tårene begynte å trille, men hun brydde seg ikke om det. Alt kunne være det samme nå. Hun hadde ødelagt alt. Hvorfor hadde hun egentlig sagt det? Hun mente det jo ikke engang. Alt hun hadde sett av Yousef pekte jo i motsatt retning, han var snill og omsorgsfull mot søsteren sin, han var ansvarlig og ville være et godt forbilde. Hun hadde bare sagt det fordi hun ville ødelegge for Mia, ville ikke at Mia skulle ta Yousef fra henne. Selv om han ikke gjengjeldte følelsene hennes så hadde de jo på en måte vært venner. Og nå var han helt sikkert sur på henne. Nå kunne de ikke være venner engang. Hva skjedde med det at hvis han var lykkelig så ville hun være lykkelig? Hva skjedde med at hun skulle prøve å være en god venn? Hva skjedde med at man skulle oppføre seg mot andre slik man vil at de skal oppføre seg tilbake? Eller andre moralske idealer hun gjerne skulle følge. Borte vekk alt sammen. Hun la seg på senga og gråt stille, det eneste hun kunne se på netthinnen var noen usigelig triste, brune øyne. 

Hun visste ikke hvor lenge hun hadde ligget der. Festen hadde gradevis roet seg, hun hadde hørt at flere hadde gått, musikken bar tydelig preg av nachspiel. Hun holdt dette ikke ut lenger. Hun måtte snakke med Yousef. Si unnskyld. Forklare alt, eller kanskje ikke alt, men i hvert fall forklare at hun slett ikke mente at han var en umoden drittunge. Akkurat nå var dette det viktigste i verden. Hun hørte lave stemmer fra stua og regnet med at Elias og guttene fortsatt var der. Hun så seg i speilet, hun var ganske forgrått, men det fikk ikke hjelpe. Vanligvis ville hun aldri ha gått ut slik, men nå bare MÅTTE hun snakke med Yousef. Hun snek seg forsiktig ut av rommet sitt, det var nesten tomt i leiligheten og det var bare et par lamper som skinte. Fint, det var bedre hvis det ikke var så mye lys, da ville han kanskje ikke se at hun hadde grått. Hun hørte lav snakking fra stua, musikken hadde akkurat blitt skrudd ned så hun kunne høre at det var noen der, selv om hun ikke sjelnet hva de sa. Hun gikk sakte mot stua, men da hun kom over terskelen ble hun stående som frosset, for andre gang i kveld. Hun så to mennesker i sofaen, en som satt i sofaen som hun bare så konturene av. På skrevs over fanget hans, med ryggen mot Sana, satt Mia – hun kjente henne på klærne, og de var i full klinings. Sana skjønte at dette ikke var rette tiden til å snakke med Yousef og ikke hadde hun lyst til å stå og se på dem kline. Hun hadde tenkt å liste seg tilbake til rommet sitt, da hun kom borti noe på gulvet, en tom ølboks var det visst som rullet bortover og lagde en masse bråk. De to i sofaen skvatt opp og Mia snudde seg.   
«Elias?» Sana så brorens ansikt dukke frem bak skulderen til Mia. De var begge tydelig flaue over å ha blitt tatt på fersken.  
«Eh....ja.»  
«Men.....hvor er Yousef?» Sana buste ut med det som lå henne mest på hjertet.   
«Yousef? Han har reist hjem for lenge siden. Han var en av de første som gikk, sa at han ikke var helt i humør i kveld.»  
«Men hva med han og Mia?»   
«Han og Mia?» Nå var det Elias sin tur til å være overrasket.   
«Ja, er ikke de sammen da?»   
Elias og Mia tittet på hverandre og smilte litt sjenert.   
«Nei, de traff hverandre første gang i kveld, Mia er dama mi, hun.....eller.....» Elias tittet litt usikkert bort på Mia «....vil du være dama mi?»  
Mia svarte ikke med ord, men lente seg bare mot Elias og gjenopptok kliningen fra i stad. Sana tok det som et ja.   
Hun ble stående noen sekunder, som for å samle tankene, men da hun så at Elias og Mia var helt oppslukt av hverandre, ruslet hun tilbake til rommet sitt. Tankene raste rundt i hodet, hva hadde egentlig skjedd nå? Sana hadde vært så sikker på at Mia var den jenta Yousef var forelska i at det aldri hadde falt henne inn å tenke andre alternativer. Nå følte hun seg om mulig enda dummere enn før, hun hadde ødelagt vennskapet med Yousef på grunn av en teit misforståelse, fordi hun trakk raske konklusjoner uten å undersøke bakgrunnen. Sana følte seg helt tom innvendig. Hun måtte fortsatt prøve å få snakket med Yousef, selv om de ikke ville være venner så ville hun hvertfall få lov til å forklare seg. Men hun innså at det ikke var lurt å ringe han midt på natta. Hun prøvde å be, men klarte ikke helt å samle tankene, det virket ikke så helende og roende som vanlig. Hun la bort bønnematta og fant ut at det var best å legge seg. Det var først etter at hun hadde kommet seg til sengs og analysert situasjonen med Yousef og lagt en plan for hva hun skulle si til han i morgen, at hun faktisk kom på det faktum at Elias tydeligvis hadde fått seg en dame. Sana håpte at hun var kul, selv om hun sannsynligvis ikke var muslim, hvis man dømte ut ifra klesdrakt og øldrikking. Men var det en ting Sana hadde fått en leksjon i i kveld var at man ikke skulle dømme etter utseende. Så hun sovnet med den klare plan at Mia skulle få en sjanse.


	13. Chapter 13

Sana satt i en lenestol i stua og snurret telefonen i hendene. Det var ingen spor igjen etter gårsdagens fest. Hun hadde hjulpet Elias og Mia å rydde opp. Det viste seg at Mia var helt kul, kanskje litt barnslig tullete, så på den måten passet hun vel godt til Elias. Sana hadde brukt sjansen da Elias var på butikken for å kjøpe noe lunsj og si til Mia at hun ikke mente det hun hadde sagt i går. At hun hadde vært i dårlig humør og det gikk ut over Mia og Yousef og at hun var lei seg for det. Mia hadde straks lagt til siden den reservasjonen hun først hadde hatt ovenfor Sana så nå hadde de en god tone. De hadde spurt om Sana ville bli med dem og se på film, men Sana hadde sett hvordan de snek seg rundt hjørner for å kline og takket pent nei, hun hadde ikke tenkt å være tredje hjulet på vogna i et gryende forhold der de helst bare ville være oppslukt av hverandre.   
Mamma og pappa kom ikke hjem før i kveld og etter at Elias og Mia hadde trukket seg inn på rommet for å se på film (eller hva de nå gjorde der inne) hadde Sana stua for seg selv. Hun satt bare og stirret ut i lufta og snurret på telefonen. Skulle hun ringe Yousef? Eller sende melding? Eller vente til han kom på besøk neste gang? Nei, det kunne ta lang tid, og det var liten sjanse for at hun ville få han på tomannshånd. Det skjedde stort sett når hun ikke ønsket det, men når hun ønsket å være alene med Yousef så var det alltid noen andre i veien. Hun orket ikke gå i mange dager og lure på hva Yousef tenkte og angre på det hun hadde sagt. Hun måtte gjøre noe i dag. Ringe eller sms? Hvis hun sendte sms så kunne han bare la være å svare, det var for usikkert. Hun fant frem nummeret hans på telefonen, trakk pusten dypt og trykket på «ring». Da det hadde ringt et par ganger kom hun på at hun ikke hadde tenkt ut hva hun skulle si til han, hun ville skynde seg å legge på for å få tenke litt, men før hun rakk det, så hadde han avvist samtalen. Den ble avbrutt midt i et ring. Hun ble sittende litt perpleks, det hadde hun ikke ventet. Hva nå? Skulle hun vente og se om han ringte igjen? Hadde han avvist samtalen fordi han ikke ville snakke med henne, eller fordi han var opptatt? Kanskje det å ringe var en litt aggressiv taktikk etter alt som skjedde i går. Men nå var det gjort, hadde hun sagt A så måtte hun si B. Og i dette tilfellet var B en melding.   
«Hei. Jeg prøvde å ringe deg fordi jeg ville si unnskyld for det jeg sa i går. Jeg vil gjerne treffe deg for å snakke. Er det mulig? Sana»

Den neste halvtimen snek seg videre. Sana prøvde å finne på noe å gjøre, men det var vanskelig. Hun klarte ikke fokusere på å lese bok, det var ikke noe på tven som fenget henne så hun endte opp med å scrolle opp og ned på face på pcen og kikke på venninnenes profiler på insta (selv om hun hadde sett dem alle før). Hun tittet på telefonen igjen og igjen, men skjermen var svart.   
Endelig, da hun nesten hadde gitt opp, hørte hun et pling og skjermen lyste opp med svaret:   
«Sorry at jeg ikke svarte, var opptatt. Unnskyldning mottatt.»  
«Kan vi treffes?»  
«Er det nødvendig?»  
«Ja, jeg vil gjerne snakke med deg face2face.»  
«Ok. Jeg har siste eksamen på tirsdag, ferdig kl 14. Vi kan treffes da.»  
«Trodde du var ferdig med alle eksamner.»  
«Nei, selv om Elias er det så betyr det ikke at jeg er det.»  
«Ok. Jeg er ferdig på skolen kl 15, vi kan treffes etter det. 15.15?»  
«Hvor?»  
«Basketballbanen ved trikkestasjonen?» Sana ville helst treffes et sted det ikke var noen foreldre eller søsken som kunne være forstyrrende element. Men det å foreslå en cafe eller noe sånt lignet litt for mye på en date.   
«Ok.»

Etterpå leste hun meldingene igjen og igjen og prøvde å tolke dem. Var han sur eller bare kortfattet. Det var ingen smilefjes eller andre ting hun kunne tolke. Han virket litt sur, men på den andre siden var han ikke så sur at han ikke ville treffe henne.   
Det kjentes ut som evigheter til tirsdag, men så trengte hun også god tid til å tenke ut hva hun skulle si til han.


	14. Oppgjørsmøtet

Sana hadde blitt litt forsinket, så nå gikk hun så fort hun kunne bortover mot basketballbanen. Sola hadde nylig gått ned, det var fortsatt lyst, men ikke så lenge enda. Hun hørte det plinge i telefonen og tok den opp av lomma.  
«Jeg er her. Kommer du?»  
Hun gadd ikke svare, hun var uansett like rundt hjørnet.  
Hun så han med en gang, han satt i den ene huska på lekeplassen ved siden av basketballbanen. Han var heldigvis den eneste der. Sanas hjerte gjorde et dobbelthopp og hun vurderte i et par sekunder å snu og gå før han hadde sett henne. Men nei, hun måtte gjøre dette. Selv om det var vanskelig. Hun hadde brukt de siste dagene på å tenke på hva hun skulle si til han. Hun hadde øvd seg og omformulert om og om igjen. Hvordan kunne hun forklare hvorfor hun oppførte seg sånn uten å avsløre at hun hadde følelser for han? Men i dag hadde jentene snakket om det å sende lapper til guttene, sånn som man gjorde på ungdomsskolen, da det ble helt krise om andre fant ut at man var forelsket i en gutt. Vilde hadde spurt: «men er det så farlig da? Hva er det værste som kan skje liksom?» Sana hadde tenkt over det, tenkt over hvorfor hun ikke ville at noen, aller minst Yousef, skulle få vite noe. Hun hadde kommet til at hun var redd for at hvis han visste det så ville det ødelegge vennskapet deres, at det bare ville bli rart mellom dem. Men nå var det jo allerede rart, det var mere enn rart, det var kjipt. Og det var kun Sanas feil. Så værre kunne det vel ikke bli. Og hun hadde funnet ut at hun skyldte han sannheten. Så fikk det briste eller bære.  
Hun trakk pusten dypt og gikk over grusen mot huskene. Han så opp da han hørte skrittene hennes på grusen og smilte litt. Sana ble varm i magen av å se smilet hans, selv om det bare var et veldig lite smil, langt fra de strålende smilene hun likte så godt, så var det et smil til henne.  
«Halla» Hun satte seg i den andre huska.  
«Halla.» De ble sittende å gynge litt frem og tilbake uten å si noe.  
«Var det dette du skulle si? Halla liksom» Yousefs ertende tone fikk Sana til å smile, selv om hun egentlig var ganske seriøs akkurat nå. Nå var det bare å begi seg utpå, det var for sent å snu nå.  
«Ja, men ikke bare det. Jeg ville bare si at jeg beklager så mye det jeg sa på den festen. Jeg mente det slett ikke.......faktisk så mener jeg det motsatte.» Hun trakk pusten dypt inn, snakket litt fort og stakkato for å få alt hun hadde på hjertet frem. «Tingen er nemlig at jeg er forelska i deg, selv om jeg vet at du ikke er muslim og at du er forelsket i en annen og at det aldri kommer til å bli oss, men da jeg så deg sammen med Mia på festen så trodde jeg at det var hun du var forelska i og at dere kanskje var sammen og da ble jeg sjalu og så sa jeg noen dumme ting bare for å såre Mia. Dette unnskylder ikke det jeg gjorde, men jeg ville bare forklare hvorfor jeg sa det. Jeg har sagt unnskyld til Mia og jeg håper at du også kan tilgi meg.» Hun holdt pusten litt - hva nå? Nå hadde hun sagt det hun ville si, skulle hun nå bare gå eller hva skulle hun gjøre? Hun satt i huska og gynget litt frem og tilbake og stirret ned på grusen. Hun bet seg litt i leppa, turde ikke se på Yousef, hun var redd han ville se på henne med avsky.  
Det var stille en stund, hun ante ikke hvor lenge, kanskje noen sekunder, kanskje ti minutter.  
«Hvorfor trodde du jeg var forelsket i en annen?» Stemmen hans var ikke avmålt eller sint eller avvisende slik hun hadde trodd den ville være, den var myk og undrende.  
«Du husker kanskje ikke den dagen i høst da vi satt og snakka sammen i bakgården, om sånne ville drømmer som aldri ville gå i oppfyllelse.....» Sana så fortsatt ned og tok en liten pause for å tenke ut hvordan hun skulle fortsette.  
«Jeg husker det som om det var i går» Yousefs stemme var litt tykk og han snakket lavt. Hun ble så overrasket at hun kikket litt opp på han. Han satt og så på henne og han hadde så mye ømhet i uttrykket sitt at hun ikke klarte å holde blikket på han, men rødmet og så ned.  
«Ja, altså den dagen fortalte du meg at du var forelsket i en jente og at din ville drøm var at hun gjengjeldte dine følelser.»  
«Det var den dagen du fortalte meg at DU aldri hadde hatt sånne følelser for noen, og dermed så gjorde du mine drømmer til intet.»  
«Hva mener du?» Nå så Sana opp og holdt blikket hans. Hun skjønte ingenting av det han mente.  
«Det var deg jeg snakket om Sana, det var deg jeg var forelsket i. Jeg prøvde å si det til deg da, men da du gjorde det klart at du ikke var forelsket i noen så......ja, da turde jeg ikke si mere.»  
«Du var forelsket i MEG?» Sana brukte litt tid på å fatte hva han hadde sagt, det var noe som aldri hadde falt henne inn.  
«Skjønte du aldri det? Skjønte du aldri at jeg prøvde å finne på grunner til å besøke Elias slik at jeg kunne få et glimt av deg, og kanskje få snakke med deg? Du visste ikke at jeg håpet at jeg måtte ta med niste til Mirjam flere ganger for å kanskje kunne tilfeldig treffe på deg i skolegården på Nissen...... Tror du det er mange jenter jeg kjøper godteri til når jeg er i Tyrkia?» Yousef så på henne med et så mildt uttrykk i øynene at Sana nesten ikke klarte å høre på hva han sa. Hun hadde aldri sett vakrere øyne.  
Det ble stille en stund mens Sana fordøyde disse uventede opplysningene. Hun ble ganske overveldet og måtte slå øynene ned igjen og fokusere på å få kontroll på pusten igjen. Yousef hadde vært forelsket i henne og hun hadde aldri skjønt det.  
«Men etter den dagen i bakgården så skjønte jeg at jeg ikke hadde en sjanse, så da prøvde jeg å holde meg unna, prøvde å glemme deg. Jeg prøvde å fokusere på studiene i stedet, var masse på lesesalen. Så du har i hvert fall gitt meg bedre karakterer enn jeg ellers ville hatt.» Hun hørte på stemmen hans at han smilte, men hun turde ikke se opp. Det gikk plutselig opp for henne at han snakket i fortid, han hadde vært forelsket i henne, den gangen hun ikke hadde skjønt at hun var forelsket i han, men nå som hun endelig hadde skjønt det, da var det for sent. «Hver gang jeg så deg så ønsket jeg så hardt at den dagen i bakgården aldri hadde skjedd, at jeg fortsatt kunne tro at det var et håp. Men så på festen på lørdag da fikk jeg jo bekreftet hvordan du så på meg. Og så kommer du nå og sier at du er forelsket i meg. Er du seriøs? Du kan vel ikke kødde med noe sånt. Når skjedde det liksom? Du sa jo at du aldri hadde vært forelska i noen.»  
«Jeg var forelsket i deg da, jeg hadde bare ikke skjønt det selv. Det har liksom kommet så gradevis at det ikke gikk opp for meg før på Halloweenfesten. Beklager for at jeg har gjort ting så kompliserte og umulige. Jeg er virkelig lei meg fordi du har hatt det vondt på grunn av at jeg har vært idiot.» Hun så opp på han igjen. Han satt og smilte litt.  
«Vel, som sagt så ble jeg en veldig seriøs student av det. Jeg prøvde virkelig hardt å glemme deg.»  
«Klarte du det?» Sana så han inn i de brune øynene, hun måtte bare ha det bekreftet at han hadde gått videre, selv om det ville gjøre vondt.  
«Nei.» Stemmen var så lav at han nesten visket. «Det gikk ikke.» De ble sittende å se hverandre inn i øynene, mens det sakte, men sikkert gikk opp for Sana, og kanskje Yousef også, at her satt de og var forelsket begge to, i hverandre, på samme tid. Yousef var den første som brøt tausheten «så nå er det opp til deg – skal vi gå rundt og være forelsket i hverandre på hver vår kant, eller skal vi være forelsket sammen?» Ansiktet hans lysnet og han smilte, litt sjenert.  
Sana hadde så lyst til å rope ut SAMMEN, men det var fortsatt noe i veien. En stor, uformelig hindring som akkurat nå føltes blodig urettferdig.  
«Du er ikke muslim.» Det var brutalt å si det sånn og hun så hvordan lyset i ansiktet hans sloknet.  
«Nei, jeg er ikke muslim.» Han så ned.  
«Du er helt sikker på det?»  
«Ja, beklager» Han hvisket svaret.

De satt fortsatt i hver sin huske og gynget og så på alt annet enn hverandre. De satt ved siden av hverandre, men akkurat nå kunne det ha vært en hel verden i mellom dem. Sana følte følte seg så dratt, hun hadde alltid følt at det var ganske enkelt å velge islam hver gang hun ble fristet, til å drikke, til å kaste hijaben, til å være som de andre venninnene. Hun kunne bli fristet, men visste innerst inne at islam alltid ville bety mere for henne. Men nå? Måtte hun velge mellom to ting som dro like mye i henne, fra hver sin kant?

Det var Yousef som brøt tausheten igjen, stemmen hans var litt ru og da hun så opp så hun tårer i øynene hans:  
«Hvis det er en dealbreaker for deg, så får vi heller være forelsket i hvert vårt hjørne og håpe at det går over en dag. Jeg skulle ønske jeg kunne være muslim for deg, men da ville det ikke være ekte, det ville ikke være meg. For meg er det ingen dealbreaker at du er muslim. Jeg vet hva det innebærer og jeg føler at jeg har tatt med meg det beste fra islam og prøver å bruke det i mitt liv. Men jeg følger ikke islams ritualer med faste og bønn og sånn. Jeg respekterer fullt ut de som følger islam. Men jeg kan ikke late som om jeg tror på Allah.»  
«Jeg vil ikke at du skal late som om du tror på Allah for meg. For meg er det like umulig å IKKE være muslim som det er for deg å være muslim. Jeg vet ikke om det er en dealbreaker, akkurat nå er jeg bare forvirret.»  
«Hvorfor tror du det vil være et problem?»  
«Det er det jeg ikke vet. Jeg kjenner deg som et godt menneske som har de samme verdier som meg. Det eneste er at jeg følger islams ritualer mens du ikke gjør det.»  
«Jeg ville aldri drømt om at du skulle endre det for meg.»  
«Det vet jeg, men det er mulig at andre vil synes det er et problem at vi er sammen.»  
«Det er jeg klar over, tror du ikke jeg har tenkt over det, mange ganger mens jeg håpet at du var forelsket i meg. Og jeg kom alltid til samme konklusjon: at hvis vi to er enige, da vil andres mening ikke spille så stor rolle. Vi bor i Norge i 2017 og det er mange som er sammen på tvers av religioner og etnisitet og selv om jeg tror at vi kan komme til å møte utfordringer så tror jeg vi kan prøve å komme gjennom dem sammen.»  
«Du har akkurat bevist at du er den rake motsetning av en umoden drittsekk Yousef. Du er et godt menneske» Sana smilte.  
Yousef måtte også smile selv om han fortsatt så trist ut.  
Sana trakk pusten dypt og kjente det med hele seg at så lenge det ikke fantes noen avgjørende grunner til at dette ikke skulle skje, så ønsket hun av hele sitt hjerte at hun og Yousef skulle være sammen.  
Hun tok tak i tauet huska hans hang i slik at han kom nærmere henne. Helt inntil. Så nært hadde de vel aldri vært før. Hun kunne kjenne varmen fra han. Hun så rett inn i de vakreste øynene hun hadde sett og visste hva hun ville. «Og det er viktigere for meg å være sammen med et godt menneske enn en umoden muslim-drittsekk.»  
Yousef lyste opp i et stort smil.  
«Du vil?»  
«Jeg vil!»  
Sommerfulgene i magen til Sana flagret som besatt mens hun så Yousef dypt inn i øynene og sa at hun ville være forelsket sammen med han. Han slo armene om henne og ga henne en klem, med husker og tau og alt. Hun kjente det som en elektrisk strøm gjennom hele kroppen, hun følte at hun hørte hjemme her. De holdt hverandre lenge og det var med nød og neppe de ville gi slipp på hverandre. De ble sittende i hver sin huske, med blikkene festet på hverandre og snakke om løst og fast helt til kulden jagde dem på bena. De ruslet rundt og rundt kvartalet til magen jagde dem til en kebab sjappe. De lo og tulla mens de spiste. De ruslet rundt og rundt en lengre runde denne gangen, helt til klokken sa dem at det var på tide å gå hjem.  
«Jeg må nok gå hjem snart.» Sana så på Yousef og smilte. Selv om hun gjerne skulle ha vært sammen med han lenger så var det ikke trist å gå hjem nå. For hun skulle treffe han igjen mange ganger, bare de to!  
«Ja, mammaen din lurer vel på hvor du er.»  
«Jeg sendte henne en melding da vi spiste kebab og sa at jeg var hos Noora.»  
Hun så at øynene til Yousef ble litt spørrende, men så smilte han: «Jeg får vel bytte navn til Noora da.»  
Sana lo «Det blir kanskje litt rart da hvis du skal hete Noora.»  
«Vel, du får bytte navn du også, for jeg sa til mamma at jeg var hos Elias.»  
De lo igjen. Det var så lett å le sammen med Yousef. Men så ble de alvorlige. Sana så Yousef rett inn i øynene: «Men jeg vil ikke at vi skal gå rundt og gjemme oss. Hvis vi skal være sammen så må vi ta konsekvensene av det, det kommer aldri noe godt ut av løgn og gjemsel.»  
«Nei, spesielt ikke hvis vi skal gå rundt ute der alle ser oss.»  
«Jeg ville bare ikke si det på telefon. Jeg vil snakke med mamma og pappa face to face. Jeg må også fordøye det litt selv først, skjønne at dette ikke bare er en drøm.»  
«Er du sikker på at det ikke er en drøm? Det kjennes litt uvirkelig ut.»  
Sana strakk frem hånden og kløp Yousef på kinnet.  
«Au!»  
«Det er ingen drøm. »  
«Du ass.»  
«Måtte bare sjekke vettu. Men jeg skal snakke med mamma en av de nærmeste dagene.»  
«Og så må vi snakke med Elias.»  
«Elias?» Sana hadde ikke ofret ham en tanke i det hele tatt.  
«Ja, jeg vet jo ikke helt hvordan han takler det at kompisen har gått bort og forelska seg i søsteren hans liksom. Kanskje han ikke synes jeg er god nok for deg.»  
«Kanskje han ikke synes JEG er god nok for DEG – har du tenkt på det?»  
«Haha, nei, det har aldri falt meg inn. Veldig lite sannsynlig. Uansett så er Elias veldig beskyttende overfor deg, så jeg tror nok at jeg svever i større fare her.»  
«Elias får ikke krummet et hår på hodet ditt, da får han med meg å gjøre.» Sana prøvde å se streng ut, men det var vanskelig når hun så på Yousef smile, så hun måtte bare le igjen. Så ble hun alvorlig. «Vil du at jeg skal snakke med han?»  
«Nei, jeg skal manne meg opp til å gjøre det selv. Jo før jo bedre. Kan jo ikke komme hjem til dere og late som om det ikke er noe mellom oss, det har vært vanskelig nok å prøve å holde det skjult at jeg likte deg hittil.»  
«Vel, du klarte å holde det skjult for meg hvertfall.»  
De hadde nærmet seg huset til Sana, det var bare et par kvartaler unna.  
«Jeg tror det er best at jeg går siste stykket alene.»  
«Sikker? Jeg kan godt følge deg helt hjem.»  
«Ja, denne gangen er det nok best. Hvis mamma ser deg så må vi snakke i kveld og jeg vil heller selv velge tid til det.»  
«Som du vil. You are the boss.»  
Sana ble stående en liten stund, hun visste at hun måtte gå, men det var vanskelig å slite seg løs. Håret til Yousef hadde falt ned i øynene hans på den ene siden, hun strøk det tilbake. Han tok hånden hennes i sin og strøk over håndbaken hennes. Hun lente seg mot han og han slo armene rundt henne. Nå var de enda nærmere siden det ikke var noen husker og tau i mellom. Hun kjente kinnet hans mot sitt, hun kjente et hjerte dunke, men visste ikke om det var hans eller hennes eget.  
«God natt» Han hvisket i øret hennes, mykt og ømt.  
«God natt.» Hun hvisket tilbake.  
Så tok de et skritt fra hverandre, men ble stående og holde hverandre i hånden.  
«Eller kanskje det allerede er natt og vi snart våkner av denne fine drømmen.»  
«Pass deg, ellers så klyper jeg deg igjen.»

De lo, Sana begynte å gå, Yousef stod igjen og de holdt hverandre så lenge de rakk til hverandre. Da hun hadde gått noen skritt bortover, snudde hun seg og vinket. Yousef stod fortsatt på samme sted under en gatelykt og smilte og vinket tilbake. Sana følte seg ganske ør av lykke, hun følte som om hun svevde avgårde. Hun hadde ledd og smilt så mye at hun hadde vondt i kinnene. Hun tenkte tilbake på hvor stressa hun hadde vært da de skulle treffes, at hun var sikker på at det ville ende med at Yousef avskydde henne, og så endte møtet slik i stedet. Hun visste at dette bare var begynnelsen, de hadde nok noen utfordringer foran seg, men fremtiden var lys og Sana var lykkelig.

Akkurat i det hun gikk opp trappa hjemme, pep telefonen. Det var fra Yousef.  
«Jeg sover fortsatt.»  
Hun smilte igjen.  
«Klyp, klyp :D»  
«<3»  
«<3»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Da er denne fortellingen til veis ende, beklager at det tok så lang tid, men livet har vært ganske travelt. Jeg har kost meg med å skrive denne fortellingen, men det gjør ikke savnet etter Skam noe mindre ;) 
> 
> Takk for kudos og for kommentarer. Det er veldig koselig at noen tar seg tid til å lese det jeg skriver. Håper dere likte slutten, håper at den ikke ble for sukkersøt. I OG Skam snakker Sana og Yousef mye mellom linjene, men jeg ville gjøre det anderledes og at de skulle snakke rett ut for å endelig få slutt på alle misforståelser. Jeg håper at jeg likevel klarte å bevare karakterene litt.

**Author's Note:**

> Kom gjerne med kommentarer og idèer. Tenkte jeg skulle, for første gang, skrive en historie som ikke er 100% feridg, så det er lov å komme med innspill underveis.


End file.
